


Tales from Takeda's Library

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Ogygia [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, characters and ships will be added as I write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side stories (mostly oneshots) from Ogygia, starring people besides Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did You Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is Daishou/Terushima/Kyoutani fluff for A_Sirens_Lullaby.

"I'm back, bitches!" Terushima exclaimed as he burst into Daishou's house on the edge of town. Daishou and Kyoutani, who had been sitting on the couch, looked up and blinked at him. "Did you miss me?"

"You went to Yaku's shop across town to try to convince him to fix Kyou's shoes," Daishou reminded him. "You were gone for twenty minutes." Terushima sighed and tutted disapprovingly as he walked around the couch and flopped down across Daishou's and Kyoutani's laps. 

"And you just called us bitches. So no, we didn't miss you," Kyoutani added, trying to push Terushima off his lap. 

"Aw, but Kyou, I got Yaku to agree to fix your shoes. He said they'd be ready in the morning, since he knows you're probably not going to be leaving the house until then anyway," Terushima told him. 

"He doesn't know that," Kyoutani grumbled. 

"Actually, I'm pretty sure the whole town knows that," Daishou replied, reaching over to ruffled Kyoutani's hair affectionately. "And they're right. The full moon was last week, and Teru was out gathering those horrible little round doll things-"

"Takeda found a book on them and sent me to collect them, and they're wards to repel nightmares," Terushima informed him with a huff. Daishou rolled his eyes and poked Terushima's side. 

"I'm pretty sure those things are more likely to cause nightmares than repel them. But the point is, I've hardly seen either of you lately, and now I've got you to myself, so neither of you is going anywhere for a while," he announced. Terushima sat up and kissed Daishou's cheek. 

"Aw, you did miss me," he cooed. 

"I didn't say that," Daishou replied. "Besides, I kept myself amused. I compelled Kuroo to act like a chicken all day. He made it through town and back before anyone managed to catch him and snap him out of it." Terushima snickered and threw his arms around Daishou's neck, then rested his forehead on Daishou's. 

"You always do the best things when I'm away," Terushima complained. 

"I heard that he clucked when he walked past Kenma's potion shop," Kyoutani commented, scooting over on the couch to lean against Daishou's side. Daishou grinned and shifted so he had one arm around Terushima's waist and the other draped over Kyoutani's shoulders, pulling them both closer. 

 "He not only clucked, he actually crowed when Kenma came out to ask him what was wrong," Daishou replied smugly. "Kenma realized immediately what happened and just went back into his shop." Kyoutani grinned and rested his head on Daishou's shoulder. "I'd be happy to repeat the experiment if you two want to see it in person. But for now, I want to hear how searching for your creepy nightmare-repelling dolls went, Teru." 

"Well, to start with, I had to fight a chimera for one of them," Terushima said casually. Daishou and Kyoutani froze.

"You  _what?"_ Kyoutani hissed. 

"It's okay. I stumbled across this really awesome bow that shoots magica fire arrows, so the chimera was easy," Terushima assured them. "And I came back without a scratch, so hey, that's a bonus." Daishou and Kyoutani frowned at him, and Terushima kissed each of them on the forehead. "Seriously, it was no big deal."

"Teru, you're  _human,"_ Kyoutani reminded him. "You don't have any magic to protect yourself. You should be more careful." 

"Magic fire-shooting bow, remember?" Terushima replied. "I'm fine."

"Did you actually keep the magical weapon that let you defend yourself this time, or did you sell it like the last four?" Daishou sighed. 

"I didn't sell it," Terushima answered. "I traded it for the last of the set of nightmare-repelling dolls. They only work as a set, and Hinata's sister has been having a lot of nightmares, so I had to be sure to get all of them."

"You traded it for a creepy doll that you're going to give to a kid who's already having nightmares," Daishou repeated. 

"Hey, the kid thinks they're cute," Terushima said with a pout. 

"Not worth fighting a chimera for," Kyoutani grumbled. "Not without one of us there to protect you, anyway." 

"You guys worry too much," Terushima told them.

"We just don't want to lose you," Daishou replied, sliding his hand from Terushima's waist up to his jaw, gently tugging him closer for a kiss.

"Don't want to see you hurt," Kyoutani added, leaning in to steal a kiss of his own from Terushima when Daishou pulled back. 

"I can take care of myself," Terushima complained. 

"We know. Doesn't stop us from worrying, just like you and Kyou worry about me when I do negotiations for strangers, and you and I worry about Kyou when he's deep in the woods during the full moon," Daishou answered. "Although it would give us some peace of mind if you would  _keep_ one of the enchanted weapons you keep stumbling across instead of selling, trading, or giving them away." Terushima shrugged. 

"The weapons I find are nice, but none of them are really my style," he admitted. "If I find one that really fits, I'll keep it."

"I guess that's something, at least," Daishou sighed. 

"Just keep coming back," Kyoutani murmured, pressing closer to them. Terushima smiled and snuggled closer. 

"As if I could stay away from you two for very long," he replied, tucking his head under Daishou's chin as Kyoutani somehow managed to get closer, half leaning on Daishou's shoulder and half leaning against Terushima, who started running his fingers through Kyoutani's short blond hair. Kyoutani made a soft, pleased sound, and Terushima chuckled. "You're such a puppy sometimes, Kyou," he commented. 

"You practically melt when one of us messes with your hair, so you have no room to talk," Daishou informed him. 

"How about a little less talking period?" Kyoutani grumbled. "Haven't been able to sleep cause I was away from you two." 

"That's adorable," Terushima informed him. Kyoutani growled and pulled away from them in mock offense. "Aw, don't run away!" Terushima crawled off of Daishou's lap, and Kyoutani scrambled back and nearly fell off the couch. Diashou laughed and watched as Terushima flung himself onto Kyoutani, yelling, "Let me love you!"

"You two are ridiculous," Daishou informed them. Terushima grinned unrepentantly. 

"You love us though," Kyoutani pointed out. Daishou smiled softly.

"Yeah, I do," he agreed.


	2. Hanamaki, Smack the Human

"Who picked you two as the ones to choose who to invite to town?" Akaashi sighed, staring from the two kitsune to the two newcomers they had brought in that morning. 

"What? What's wrong with them? They smell like magic, so they'll fit right in," Tendou replied. 

"I don't know what the quiet one is, but the other one is really fun," Hanamaki added. Akaashi stared at them in disbelief. 

"The 'quiet one' is a  _golem_ , and the other one is human," Akaashi informed them. Hanamaki and Tendou glanced at each other and shrugged.

"So?"

"So, the human isn't a mage. So he didn't summon the golem," Akaashi explained slowly, as though talking to a pair of children - which wasn't really inaccurate, he thought grimly. "So either the golem is sentient, or the human stole him from his summoner."

"Okay, but why do you sound like both of those options are bad?" the human piped up.

"Because," Akaashi began, even more slowly, because he had the feeling that he was talking to not two, but  _three_ small childrem, "If the golem is sentient, then there are no restraints on its power, and it could cause trouble. If the golem is stolen, then the summoner will probably show up to reclaim it, and then I'll have to fight a golem-summoning mage. And golem summoning has been illegal for decades. So I really don't want to face whoever summoned that thing."

"He's not a  _thing,_ " the human snapped. "His name is Aone Takanobu. And the person who summoned him died, like, four hundred years ago. So relax." Akaashi stared at the human for a long, long moment. 

"Well. Then we have a sentient, unrestrained golem who's over four hundred years old, which is potentially worse than a mage using illegal spells," Akaashi sighed. 

"He won't hurt anyone," the human protested. "He's been in my family for generations, and he stays with me even though I don't have any magic. I promise, he's quiet and peaceful." Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. 

"Hanamaki, smack the human," he ordered. Hanamaki blinked. 

"What? No! I like the human!" he protested. Akaashi leveled a very, very stern look at the kitsune. Hanamaki squeaked and turned to obey. "Okay, okay, I'm smacking the human," he grumbled, reaching out a hand to swat at said human's arm. Before his hand made contact, the golem moved with absolutely terrifying speed, caught Hanamaki's wrist, clenched his hand - Hanamaki yelped, the sound about three octaves higher than his normal voice - and then hurled Hanamaki across the room.

"Quiet and peaceful," Akaashi said flatly. 

"You provoked him," the human said with a shrug.

"You knew he would do that!" Hanamaki accused, holding his wrist where the golem had grabbed him. "If I wasn't a kitsune, he would have crushed my wrist just now!"

"He's a golem more than four hundred years old, and his current master has no magic to defend himself. Of course I knew he would do that. I'm surprised you didn't," Akaashi replied calmly.

"You're evil," Hanamaki growled, pulling his wrist close to his chest and giving Akaashi a look that was pure betrayal. "I brought you a nice, powerful golem, and you tricked me into making it attack me."

"You brought me a headache, and I returned the favor," Akaashi replied. "We don't have any way to restrain a golem's strength, because of the whole  _golem summoning being illegal_ thing. But we can't let it and the human just walk away into the outside world, either, because humans could get hurt."

"So, what, you're going to destroy the golem?" Tendou asked. The human tensed and moved closer to his companion. 

"Of course not. He's sentient," Akaashi sighed. "I might use black magic but I'm not going to kill a sentient golem." The human blinked. 

"You use black magic?" Akaashi ignored the question.

"Tendou, run and see if Takeda has any books on golems. He always seems to pull the necessary book out of nowhere," he ordered.

"It's probably the ghost haunting his library, finding the right book," Tendou offered. 

"There's a ghost haunting the library?" the human repeated, glancing at the golem beside him. 

"Don't worry, Ukai is friendly," Akaashi assured him. "Tendou, just go ask, okay?" The kitsune shrugged, then shifted into his fox shape - probably just to see the human's eyes go wide, Akaashi thought - and darted out of the room fast enough that he was reduced to a red blur. "Hanamaki, I want you to find Terushima for me. I don't care if he's hiding in Daishou's place, I want to know if he's had any experience with golems or knows about any artifacts that might help with them." Hanamaki nodded, then shifted to his own fox form - with lighter, almost pinkish fur - and followed Tendou out. "In the meantime, what's your name?"

"Futakuchi Kenji," the human answered. 

"Ah. Your golem makes more sense, then," Akaashi commented. "You said his name is Aone?" Futakuchi nodded, and Akaashi turned to the golem and offered a slight smile. "Are you the same Aone originally summoned by the first mage of the Futakuchi household?" The golem nodded silently. "You've done an admirable job protecting the young human here." Aone's mouth curled upwards slightly. 

"Thank you." Futakuchi blinked, surprised that the golem had actually responded directly to Akaashi. 

"I'm sorry to have to look into limiting your power, but most residents have their powers contained in some way while they're inside the town limits, for the safety of everyone," Akaashi explained. 

"Are you the town's Magister?" Aone asked.

"I suppose I should have expected a golem as old as you to remember the term," Akaashi mused. "Yes, I am. Ogygia has been under my protection for a long time, and I'm the oldest mage in residence. Very few outside this town are old enough to be familiar with that term, though." 

"Akaashi! Daishou says you have to wait to talk to Terushima until tomorrow!" Hanamaki announced, skidding into the room. Akaashi sighed. "Sorry..."

"He compelled you to leave him alone and tell me that, didn't he?" Akaashi guessed. Hanamaki nodded sheepishly. "I suppose it can't be helped. Futakuchi, Aone, you'll be staying with me for now, then. Once we figure out a way to limit Aone's power inside the town, you two can get your own house. I hope that's okay." The human and his golem exchanged glances, then nodded in agreement. "Wonderful. Then I'll show you two where you'll be staying, and then I have to go have a word with my dear friend Daishou."

"I get the feeling he's not going to like what words Magister Akaashi wants to have with him," Futakuchi muttered.

"I don't particularly care if he likes it or not," Akaashi replied. "He and Kyoutani have  _got_ to stop monopolizing Terushima every time he's in town."


	3. Glow-Boy Here Isn't Alone

"Well, this is a first," Hanamaki commented, staring down at what appeared to be a glowing, blond teenage boy who had appeared at the edge of town.

"Which part? The glowing thing, or the spontaneously-appearing thing?" Tendou asked. 

"Hm...both, actually. Magister?" Hanamaki prompted, glancing at Akaashi, who sighed. 

"I'll bring him to my house. Tendou, fetch Takeda for me," Akaashi ordered. The kitsune nodded and darted off, and Akaashi waved a hand at the unconscious, glowing teenager, who lifted into the air and floated behind the Magister as he made this way through town. Hanamaki trailed behind him, unsure of what to do. 

"Magister, did you finally give in and kill someone for your black magic?" Daishou teased, sidling up to Akaashi and grinning. 

"I am going to curse you, Daishou," Akaashi informed him. "But indirectly. I'm going to curse Kyoutani and give him fleas for a very, very long time." Daishou laughed.

"Aw, that's just mean," Daishou complained. A moment later, his demeanor shifted. "Do you need help with this one? Glowing people rarely enjoy waking up in unfamiliar places." 

"I can handle him," Akaashi replied. "I'm sensing dormant magic in him, but nothing dangerous." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, there was an explosion in the direction of where they'd found the teenager. "Well, shit." Hanamaki turned in the direction of the noise, and sighed. 

"It looks like Glow-Boy here isn't alone," the kitsune observed. Daishou and Akaashi glanced back and saw what appeared to be a cluster of very, very bright lights shooting down the street toward them. 

"Hanamaki, take the kid," Akaashi ordered. "Daishou, you're with me." The teenager fell, Akaashi's magic no longer holding him up, but Hanamaki caught him, hefted the kid over his shoulder with a grunt and muttered complaint about being a fox, not a pack mule, and then set off for Akaashi's home. "Daishou-"

"I've got your back. I'll slip around the side and see who - or what - is attacking," Daishou assured him. Akaashi nodded, then traced runes in the air. Some spells, like levitating unconscious teenagers, he could do without runes. But others, like blocking what looked like potential fireballs, he needed runes for. Daishou darted to the side, out of the path of the oncoming magic, and scanned the space behind the lights. A shimmering, black shield appeared in front of Akaashi, and the lights vanished when they hit it. Daishou blinked; walking down the street, several more dangerous-looking lights swirling around him, was a teenager, dressed in a yellow-white robe and covered in freckles. Daishou slipped down the street, avoiding the teen's notice until he was within earshot. Another barrage of fire or light or whatever streaked away from the freckled teen and closed in on Akaashi, who was still maintaining his shield. "Stop attacking!" Daishou called, putting as much of his natural compulsion magic into the order as he could. The stranger paused. "Let's talk, okay?"

"You're compelling me," the stranger accused, noticing Daishou and glaring at him. Daishou shrugged.

"You came into town and shot mystery lights at the Magister. Of course he's compelling you. Does he need to compel you some more, or are you going to behave?" Akaashi asked. 

"Give me back my master, and maybe I won't burn your town to the ground," came the reply. 

"You're not going to burn anything," Daishou said, approaching the freckled teenager. Akaashi banished his shield, then walked up to the kid as well.

"Tell us your name, and who your master is," Akaashi ordered. Then the stranger scowled and took a step back, Daishou repeated the command, using his compulsion to give it weight. 

"I'm a constellation," the kid admitted through gritted teeth. "My human name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. My master's human name is Tsukishima Kei."

"Is he the one who appeared at the edge of town earlier?" Akaashi asked. Yamaguchi nodded. 

"I have to protect him. So give him back!" he added, clenching his fists. Silvery-white flames appeared around him. 

"I'll take you to him if you explain what he is and why you both appeared in my town," Akaashi replied. Yamaguchi hesitated, and suddenly he didn't seem as fierce as he had before. 

"He's...a moon god," Yamaguchi said finally. "He got cursed, and now he's trapped in a human body."

"A moon god has a constellation for a bodyguard?" Akaashi raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't he be much stronger than you?" Yamaguchi bit his lip.

"He is. I'm not really a bodyguard. More like a servant," he admitted. "But since he's in trouble, I'm going to save him!"

"Okay. And the reason you two are in my town is...?" Akaashi prompted. 

"He just...fell here," Yamaguchi answered. "I followed him."

"Will the two of you being here draw trouble?" Akaashi asked. 

"I don't know," Yamaguchi said honestly. "I don't know who cursed him...or why, or how to undo it, or anything."

"Daishou?" Akaashi said, glancing at him. "What do you think?"

"I think between Takeda's haunted library and Yuuji's insane luck, we can work something out," Daishou replied. Akaashi nodded sharply. 

"That settles it, then. Yamaguchi, you and your master - you said his name as a human was Tsukishima, right? - can stay here in town," Akaashi announced. "We'll help you figure out what happened to him, and try to help reverse it." Yamaguchi stared at them.

"Really?"

"Ogygia is a place where anyone with magic in their lives can be safe," Akaashi replied. "Come with me, and I'll take you to Tsukishima."


	4. Wendigos Used to be People Too

Futakuchi and Aone had settled into life in Ogygia with less work than Akaashi had feared. Terushima had returned to town and brought with him an odd bracelet that, upon researching the artifact in Takeda's haunted library, it was discovered that the bracelet could limit a golem's strength. So once Aone agreed to wear the bracelet at all times - with the exception that he could remove it if Futakuchi was in danger - the human and his golem moved into a small house down the street from Akaashi's. As they got more comfortable with life in the town, Futakuchi decided to explore. 

This was all well and good, except that Futakuchi blatantly ignored the sign on one road leading out of town warning that humans should  _not_ go this way and went on a nice walk through the woods. The road quickly became a trail, which skirted around the Blue Forest Pack's territory, and led deep into the woods. It wasn't until Futakuchi heard a screech that sounded almost like metal scraping against metal that he thought maybe he should have waited until Aone was done talking to Akaashi - the two of them had started meeting up for lunch and talking about things that happened a hundred years ago or more - to go explore the part of the woods that maybe wasn't safe for a human. 

The creature slammed into him from behind, tackling him to the ground. Futakuchi shouted in surprise and fear and hot breath washed over his neck. 

"You shouldn't be here," a voice hissed, flat and monotone but somehow sounding like metal scraping metal. 

"Are you going to kill me?" Futakuchi asked, spitting out some dirt that had gotten in his mouth when he hit the ground. There was a moment of silence. 

"Were you sent here by Akaashi?" the strange voice asked. 

"No? I'm just exploring," Futakuchi answered. A sigh sent a wave of warm breath over the back of his neck, and Futakuchi shuddered. 

"I can't eat you, then," the voice grumbled. The weight lifted from his back, and Futakuchi sat up, turned to look at the person who had been pinning him down, and froze, terror shooting through him. The... _thing_ was humanoid, but its skin was rough and laced with scars. It was too thin, and its clothes hung from its tall but almost skeletal frame. "Humans should know better than to come here," the thing growled. "Daishou is supposed to be the only one who comes up here."

"Daishou? The one who compels people?" Futakuchi asked. The thing nodded. 

"He can stop me from eating him," it explained.

"Eating him?" Futakuchi repeated, his voice higher pitched than normal. The thing nodded. 

"I'm a wendigo," it told him. "I eat humans. Daishou compelled me to only eat humans Akaashi approves of me eating, so I can stay close to Ogygia. But to be safe, Daishou is the only one who comes to my territory." 

"Because he can compel you?" The thing nodded. "Doesn't it get lonely up here, though?" Another nod. Futakuchi tilted his head. "Do you have a name?" The creature nodded. Before Futakuchi could ask what that name was, the creature's image suddenly shifted. 

"This is my human form. It's not much more than a disguise, and I can't maintain it for more than a day or two at a time, but... This is what I looked like, before I became a wendigo. My name was Ushijima Wakatoshi." 

"I'm Futakuchi Kenji," Futakuchi replied. They were silent for a moment. Then Ushijima spoke.

"You said you were exploring. I could show you some of the best places in my part of the forest," he offered. Futakuchi tilted his head.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like the caves behind the waterfall," Ushijima answered. 

"But there aren't any mountains," Futakuchi protested. Ushijima chuckled. 

"Have  you met the jinn, Semi? He alters reality. There's a lot more to the forest around here than there seems to be," Ushijima told him. Futakuchi's eyes widened. "So, do you want me to show you?"

"Hell yeah," Futakuchi answered.


	5. The Black Cat's Arrival Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of the background behind one of the few tensions in Ogygia, the Kuroo vs Daishou conflict. Part Two will hopefully be up soon.

Akaashi stood over the strange human who had managed to get into Ogygia, arms crossed and disapproving frown in place. 

"I don't understand," Semi murmured from where he was hovering a few inches off the ground behind Akaashi, peering over his shoulder. 

"Quit floating, you're going to scare him when he wakes up," Akaashi replied. Semi stuck his tongue out at him. "I know what you're doing. We've been together too long for you to get away with that without me knowing." Semi laughed and settled on the ground, wrapping his arms around Akaashi's waist and resting his chin on the Magister's shoulder. 

"Sorry," Semi hummed with no real apology in his voice as he turned his head to nuzzle Akaashi's neck. "But I still don't understand how he got in. Our wards are perfect." Akaashi sent a pointed glance in the direction of Daishou's house. "Okay, okay,  _nearly_ perfect. But Terushima should've been a one-off thing. We've never seen anything like him before. This human shouldn't have been able to get in."

"If he was a regular human, he wouldn't be able to," Akaashi replied. "Can't you sense it?"

"Well, now that you mention it, he's got an aura of bad luck around him even worse than his hair style," Semi agreed. Akaashi's lips twitched upwards in amusement. 

"Akaaaaaashiiii! There's a human in town!" screeched what appeared to be a supernaturally large owl as it tumbled out of the sky and shifted to the form of a human with yellow eyes and black and white striped hair just as he landed right on the unconscious human laying face down on the ground. Akaashi sighed and shook his head. 

"There are lots of humans in town, Bokuto," he replied. "But if you're referring to the newcomer who stumbled over the border, I'm aware. And you're crushing him," he added. Bokuto yelped and scrambled off the human. 

"Wow, he's got even worse luck than Tendou and Hanamaki had after I got them for daring Tanaka to ruin your flowers," Bokuto observed. 

"Maybe that's how he got in," Akaashi suggested. "His bad luck helped him find a flaw in the wards, or drew him toward danger more strongly than the wards could push him away from it."

"I don't see how it's possible for a human to have this much bad luck, though," Semi pointed out. "Unless he got on the bad side of something with a lot of dark magic."

"Or misused light magic," Akaashi pointed out. "Either way, it would be dangerous to let him wander around without someone keeping an eye on him. We'll have to keep him in town until we figure out what to do about his luck, or he could get himself or someone else killed."

"He's waking up," Bokuto observed. Akaashi and Semi watched as the human stirred and sat up, holding his head. 

"What...?" the human mumbled. 

"What's your name?" Akaashi asked. The human blinked at him. 

"Who are you and where am I?" the human demanded, eyes widening as he looked around.

"I'm Akaashi Keiji," Akaashi answered. "This is Semi Eita and Bokuto Koutarou. You're in Ogygia, though we aren't sure exactly how you got here."

"Ogygia?" Kuroo repeated. "Like the island?"

"Yes, like the island," Akaashi replied. "Are you aware that you have horrible luck?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Let me guess, I've stumbled into some gang's territory again," the human sighed. Akaashi blinked, then shook his head. 

"Not exactly. You've stumbled into a town only partially populated by humans," he replied. The human's eyes flew wide, and somehow managed to get wider as Akaashi added, "I'm a dark mage, Semi is a jinn, and Bokuto is a living omen."

"I'm dead and I'm in hell, aren't I?" the human groaned. 

"What is that?" a soft voice asked. The human looked up as Akaashi and the others turned to greet the newcomer, a short man with dark roots showing in his dyed-blonde hair.

"Never mind, I must be in heaven," the human announced. 

"I'm going back to the clinic," the newcomer muttered. 

"Hang on, Kenma," Akaashi said. "Can't you sense how much bad luck he's got?"

"Have Daishou compel it out of him, then wipe his memory and kick him out," Kenma replied. "I don't like dealing with luck."

"Daishou's compulsion can't alter luck, and you know it," Semi reminded him. Kenma scrunched up his nose in distaste. 

"Can't the omen do something?" Kenma suggested. Bokuto jumped. 

"Not my magic that made him like this, so I got nothing," Bokuto explained. Kenma sighed and glanced at Akaashi and Semi. 

"I could give him worse luck, but that's it," Akaashi said. 

"Luck doesn't always line up with reality right, so I don't mess with it," Semi added. 

"But all I do is potions, and they're not permanent," Kenma objected  

"What are you guys talking about?" Kuroo asked. 

"Ways to get rid of your bad luck. Kenma is going to make you a luck potion," Akaashi said. Kenma sighed. "We'll ask Takeda to look into this."

"Fine," Kenma agreed reluctantly. He turned and eyed the human. "Come on. A luck potion won't work for long, but it'll keep you from dying before we figure out a better solution." Kuroo got to his feet, still thoroughly confused. 

"Luck potion?" he repeated. 

"Kenma's a mage whose magic works through potions," Akaashi explained. They all watched the human, waiting for disbelief, for him to say he had to be dreaming, or they were making fun of him. 

"Wait, so you actually might be able to help me?" the human asked instead. Kenma shrugged and started walking toward the clinic he and Yahaba ran on the south end of town. The human scrambled to follow him, glancing nervously at Akaashi and the others as he went. When they walked into the clinic's waiting room, Kenma paused, blinking in surprise. 

"Hey, Kenma. How was your walk?" Yahaba asked, not looking up from where he was healing a shirtless Terushima from what looked like it had been a broken collarbone from the bruising Kenma could see on his chest and shoulder. Terushima was sitting in one of the chairs around the edge of the room, and Kyoutani was pacing nearby. Daishou was leaning against the wall near the counter where Kenma handed out his potions, as well as the human medicines they kept in stock. Kenma wondered if Terushima coming back injured meant he hadn't been able to get the ingredients Kenma had asked him to get. 

"Why are you healing Yuuji in the waiting room instead of in one of the examination rooms?" Kenma sighed. Yahaba still didn't look up from his patient. 

"Well, I didn't think Kyoutani over there would really be happy with me if I made Terushima walk any farther," Yahaba replied. Kyoutani grumbled under his breath but didn't object. Kenma shook his head. 

"Who's the new guy?" Terushima asked, apparently not as affected by his injury as his two boyfriends were, since he seemed pretty relaxed, while they were on edge, Kyoutani with his teeth more pointed than they should be and Daishou with his eyes swirling as though he could compel the injury away. Both had their fingers clenched into fists, nails digging into their palms as they worked to keep their worry - and by extension, their magic - under control. 

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou," the human answered. "Apparently I have bad enough luck to stumble into a town with lots of magical people."

"I'm Terushima Yuuji," Terushima offered. "I have really good luck, except apparently when it comes to fighting hippogriffs."

"How did you even find a hippogriff?" Daishou demanded. 

"It tried to steal my food," Terushima replied. "And I didn't want to let it." There was a pause. "It got the food, but only because it played dirty and kicked me." Kyoutani stopped pacing and went to the nearest wall to bang his forehead against it a few times. 

"What happened to those throwing knives you had? The ones with the ice magic?" Daishou asked, striving to keep his voice steady. Terushima looked away guiltily. 

"I traded them for the ingredients I was looking for," Terushima admitted. Kenma perked up, and Terushima grinned sheepishly at him. "I put your stuff behind the counter. And I brought the new game you wanted, too." Kenma's gaze fixed on his workstation behind the counter, where he could see the duffel bag Terushima always used for his ingredients, spelled to keep most people out and to keep the ingredients fresh. 

"You traded your only weapons for potion ingredients?" Daishou groaned. "Yuuji,  _why_ _?"_

"You know why," Kyoutani growled. "I don't like it any more than you do, but we both know that's just how he is." Daishou sighed and nodded. 

"So, any chance those ingredients were for that luck potion?" Kuroo asked hesitantly. Kenma shook his head.

"The luck potion is already made," he explained, going behind the counter and fetching a bottle and what looked suspiciously like a shot glass from one of the shelves beneath said counter. "Drink this," he urged, pouring a shot of what looked like liquid gold, bright and shimmering. Kuroo eyed the glass warily, then shrugged. 

"What the hell. It can't possibly make this any worse," he said, grabbing the glass and downing its contents in one gulp. Daishou raised an eyebrow. 

"You're awfully accepting of magic for an outsider," Daishou observed. Kuroo shrugged. 

"I've been pretty sure I've been cursed for years," he explained. "It's just a relief to find magic that can help me with this problem." 

"What problem?" Terushima asked as he pulled on his shirt. 

"He stinks of bad luck," Kyoutani growled. Kuroo blinked. 

"I do not stink," he objected. 

"He's a werewolf," Daishou told him. "Kentarou thinks most people stink." Kyoutani made a face at him, and Daishou just grinned. Terushima stood, and instantly both of them turned their attention to him. 

"So if he's a werewolf, and Kenma is a potions mage, what are the rest of you?" Kuroo asked as Daishou and Kyoutani crowded around Terushima. Yahaba stepped away from the three of them and turned to Kuroo while Kenma put the potion away and set the dirty glass on a tray at the end of the counter. 

"I'm a mage with healing talents," Yahaba told him. "Terushima is a human, but he's also a magnet for artifacts and magic in general. The town employs him as an artifact merchant. He finds things."

"And the third one?" Kuroo asked, tilting his head when Yahaba hesitated. 

"That's Daishou. He's the town's negotiator," Yahaba said carefully. "He's a mage, too, with compulsion magic." Kuroo blinked. 

"Compulsion? Like mind control?" he asked, expression turning wary. Daishou heard the phrase 'mind control' from across the room and tensed. 

"I...I guess. But Daishou doesn't use it to hurt people. He's careful about when and how he uses his powers," Yahaba assured him. "He does things like compelling the local wendigo not to eat innocent people. He helps dissolve conflicts and keeps our town safe from humans or magical beings who might endanger it by telling the wrong people about us." Kuroo frowned. 

"You mean like me? How does he protect the town from things like that?" he demanded. Yahaba hesitated, glancing toward Daishou. 

"He...compels them to forget," Yahaba admitted. 

"So he can compel people to go do whatever he wants, including forgetting things? Can he compel them to feel or think things, too?" Kuroo asked, a flicker of fear in his eyes, voice wavering. 

"He doesn't," Yahaba replied. Kuroo frowned. 

"But how would you know? He could have compelled you to do something and then made you forget," Kuroo pointed out. "How can anyone trust him?" He glanced over to where Daishou, Kyoutani, and Terushima were, and found Terushima pressing close to Daishou to give him an apologetic kiss.

"I'm sorry for worrying you two," Terushima murmured, turning to Kyoutani and giving him a quick kiss as well. "Really, I am."

"We know," Kyoutani grumbled, leaning over to nuzzle against Terushima's cheek. 

"I wish I could tell you not to do anything as dangerous as trying to fight a hippogriff unarmed again," Daishou sighed. Terushima grinned sheepishly. 

"He could, though," Kuroo muttered. Yahaba tensed, and Daishou's shoulders stiffened. "He could compel him not to do anything dangerous again."

"Well, sure, technically he  _could,_ " Terushima agreed, his sheepish expression hardening into something angry and defensive. Kyoutani shifted, wrapping an arm around Daishou's waist and gently tugging him until Kyoutani and Terushima were both between Daishou and Kuroo. "Suguru doesn't do that. He doesn't compel us unless he absolutely has to," he added. Kuroo stared at the way these two were protecting Daishou, and wondered if Daishou could compel them to do that, to say those things, without words. Would Kuroo even know if he was being compelled? Fear washed over him. 

"So you trust him?" Kuroo asked, hating the fear in his own voice. But magic that could help him get rid of his awful bad luck was one thing - he was tired of tripping over literally every rock in the road, falling down far too many stairs, and constantly wandering into dangerous situations - but magic that could control his mind was a whole other thing. That was terrifying and couldn't be trusted. 

"Of course we trust him," Terushima snapped. "We'd have to trust him to date him, right?" Kuroo stared at them. 

"But he could just be compelling you to-"

"Shut up!" Daishou snapped, seeing the way Kyoutani was starting to growl, fangs sharpening dangerously, and Terushima looked like he wanted to punch Kuroo. Kuroo opened his mouth to snap at Daishou, but no words came out. Kuroo froze in shock and terror. He couldn't talk. He tried again, but his voice wouldn't work. He couldn't talk, why couldn't he talk... His gaze found Daishou's, saw the mage's eyes widen in surprise. 

"Kuroo?" Yahaba started. 

"I didn't even use any magic, though," Daishou protested. "He can't have been compelled."

"The luck potion doesn't kick in immediately," Kenma murmured. "His bad luck is still in place, and it must make him extremely susceptible to compulsion." Daishou stared at Kuroo, horrified, then stepped around Kyoutani and hurried to the human. 

"I'm so sorry, I swear I wasn't trying to," Daishou said. "Hold still, let me remove the-"

 _"Stay away from me!"_ The words, while not audible because Kuroo's voice was still gone, were clear as the human mouthed them and stumbled away from Daishou. 

"You have to let him undo the compulsion," Yahaba said, gripping Kuroo's arm to keep him from running away. "Seriously, he's not going to hurt you."

"You said your name is Kuroo, right?" Daishou asked. Kuroo scowled. "I'll take that as a yes." Daishou reached out and rested his forefinger on Kuroo's forehead, because he could compel people without physical contact, but once they were compelled, giving them the opposite order to nullify it usually required it. "You can talk," Daishou murmured. 

"Get your hands off me," Kuroo snapped, swatting Daishou's hand away. Daishou held his hands up, palms out, and backed away. "You just  _compelled me!"_

"I didn't mean to," Daishou protested. "And anyone else wouldn't have been affected." 

"What, so it's my fault you're a monster?" Kuroo snapped. Daishou flinched. Kyoutani snarled and lunged forward, and Terushima barely managed to grab a hold of the werewolf's arm and pull him back before he attacked Kuroo. 

"Kentarou," Daishou said softly. "Kentarou, please, don't get in trouble." Kyoutani growled, still pulling against Terushima's hold. "Kyou, it's not worth it," Daishou insisted. Kyoutani glanced over his shoulder at Daishou, who managed a smile that wasn't as reassuring as he wanted it to be. 

"Are you compelling him now?" Kuroo asked. Daishou froze.

"What? Of course not!"

"Are you sure? You compelled me without even trying," Kuroo reminded him. Daishou stared at him, anger, fear, guilt, and regret playing across his features for an instant. Then Daishou's expression was suddenly perfectly polite and calm. 

"I do apologize for that," Daishou said, tone perfectly even. Kyoutani and Terushima tensed as the apology left Daishou's lips. 

"Dai," Terushima began. 

"Since my presence obviously makes you uncomfortable, I will be taking my leave now," Daishou finished. He turned on his heel and strode out the door, pausing only to look back at Kyoutani and Terushima. "Kentarou, could you make sure Yuuji gets home and rests, please?" There was absolutely no magic in his words, and both of them knew it. Kyoutani started to follow Daishou, but Terushima threw himself across the room, tackling Kuroo. Kyoutani yelped in surprise. Yahaba nodded approvingly as Terushima landed several consecutive punches to Kuroo's face. Kuroo shouted and tried to bring his arms up to defend himself. 

A potion bottle crashed to the floor right beside them, and a wave of shimmering mist swept over them. When the mist dissipated, Terushima and Kuroo were each less than six inches tall. They stared at each other, both stunned into not moving, then turned to gape up at Kenma, who stood over them with a second potion bottle in his hand. Kenma bent down, picked up Kuroo by the back of his shirt - the now-tiny human let out a squeak of dismay - and stepped back. Kyoutani leaned down and carefully scooped up Terushima. 

"My hero!" Kuroo exclaimed. 

"No fighting in the clinic," Kenma murmured. "If you promise not to fight, I'll give you the potion to get you back to normal size." 

"He called Daishou a monster and accused him of compelling us to defend him," Terushima hissed, glaring at Kuroo. 

"We have bigger things to worry about than punching the idiot with the bad luck," Kyoutani growled. "Dai ran off. We need to go get him and make sure he's all right." Terushima crossed his arms, and Kyoutani turned to Kenma, holding out the shrunken human. "Please get him back to normal size. We won't attack Kuroo, I promise. We will be reporting this to Akaashi and Iwaizumi, though." Kenma studied him, then nodded his understanding and held out the potion in his hand, tipping the bottle to let a single drop fall on Terushima, who returned to his usual size. Kyoutani shifted his hold as Terushima grew so he ended up cradling the human against his chest. Terushima huffed, and Kyoutani put him down. The two of them shot identical glares at Kuroo, who was still tiny and held in Kenma's hand, then left. When the door closed behind them, Kenma sighed. 

"I'll go report to Akaashi," Yahaba said. "Those two probably won't get to it until they've found Daishou, and who knows how far he got." Kenma nodded, and Yahaba turned to leave as well. "You know, Daishou is a good person," Yahaba said, pausing in the doorway. "He doesn't compel people unless he has to, and his compulsion keeps some of the more dangerous citizens restrained, so they don't hurt anyone by accident. He's our negotiator, and he would never take advantage of the trust everyone puts in him. Ogygia gave him a home when he needed one, and he would never betray his determination to make sure everyone's home is safe." Kenma shrugged and dropped a bit of potion onto Kuroo, then set him on the ground just before it took effect. "Daishou was also raised by Magister Akaashi and the leader of the local werewolf pack, Iwaizumi. Neither of them will be happy that you've made him run off."

"But he-"

"Kuroo," Kenma interrupted. "You need to understand. Daishou's compulsion is just as much a curse for him as your bad luck is for you." Kuroo scowled at the floor. 

"Kyoutani and Terushima will bring him back. And when they do, it would be best if you apologize and try to get along with him," Yahaba added. Kuroo's scowl stayed in place. Yahaba shook his head and left. 

"Daishou didn't ask for his magic," Kenma murmured. "You're new here, so you don't know. But there are a lot of people here who are feared outside the town's borders for their powers. This place is a haven, so please don't ruin that." Kuroo blinked, then looked away. 

"He scares me," Kuroo said quietly. "Magic that can affect someone's decisions, their life, like that..." Kuroo shuddered. 

"I just shrank you to the size of a fairy," Kenma reminded him. "All Daishou did was take away your voice on accident and then give it right back. I shrank you on purpose." Kuroo's eyes widened. Kenma allowed himself a small smile. "Everyone here is scary in one way or another. But if you make an effort to accept them, they'll try their best to make you comfortable, too." Kuroo nodded hesitantly, guilt flaring in his stomach. 

"I'll try," he said quietly. Kenma's smile grew a little. 

"That's all we ask for now."


	6. The Black Cat's Arrival Part Two

Daishou didn't realize where he was headed until he recognized the cavern mouth in front of him and the harsh, metallic voice asking who was there. 

"It's me, Ushijima," Daishou called, stepping into the wendigo's cavern home. There's movement from the back of the cave, where the wendigo sleeps, and Ushijima shifts to his human form just as he steps into view. 

"Daishou. What brings you out here?" Ushijima asked, frowning. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just..."

"I know. Unexpected. Sorry to just drop in on you like this," Daishou apologized. Ushijima studied him for a moment, then shook his head and gestured for Daishou to sit on the couch Futakuchi had insisted be hauled up to the wendigo's cave after befriending Ushijima. Something about wendigos being people too, so Ushijima should have proper furniture even if he didn't really need it. 

"Something is bothering you," Ushijima observed, noting the way Daishou's eyes kept darting back towards the cave entrance, the way his fingers kept clenching and unclenching, the way he bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling as the two sat down.

"It's nothing," Daishou assured him. "I just needed to...get away for a bit." His shoulders hunched a little, almost defensively, and while Ushijima wasn't good at reading people in general, and Futakuchi and Tendou both bemoaned his lack of social skills, so for Ushijima to be able to tell that Daishou was upset about something, it had to be something  _big_. Noting the lack of Daishou's boyfriends, Ushijima tensed. 

"Are Terushima and Kyoutani all right?" the wendigo asked. Daishou blinked and looked up. 

"What? Yeah. Yuuji got kicked by a hippogriff, but Yahaba fixed him up," Daishou said. He fell silent again, and another possibility occurred to Ushijima.

"Did you have a fight with them? If they've upset you..." Ushijima began. Daishou let out a laugh - not the humorless one Ushijima had feared he would hear, but a real laugh, even if it was too shaky for the wendigo's liking. 

"Believe me, Yuuji and Kentarou are  _not_ the ones who upset me," Daishou replied. "Actually, Yuuji might have been trying to beat up the person when I left." Daishou paused, realizing he'd admitted to being upset. "It's nothing, I promise."

"If you came to me instead of letting Terushima and Kyoutani comfort you, it's not nothing," Ushijima retorted. Daishou shrugged and looked away, chewing on his lower lip. "Daishou. You know they're going to track you here sooner or later," the wendigo pointed out. Daishou sighed and relented, because Ushijima was right, and because if Daishou told his boyfriends what he was thinking, he wasn't sure how they would react. 

"There's a really unlucky human in town," Daishou began. "He...he's really vulnerable to compulsion, and I accidentally compelled him when I wasn't trying to. And then...he pointed out that since I compelled him without trying, I could be compelling Yuuji and Kentarou to defend me." Ushijima was silent, and Daishou kept talking. "I  _know_ I'm not compelling them to stand up for me, I'm not compelling them to like me, at least not on purpose, but...what if my control isn't as good as Akaashi says it is? What if I'm compelling people all the time, and Kuroo's just the first one to notice it? What if everything - my friends, Teru, Kyou - what if it's all just because of my compulsion?" Something in Daishou's voice broke as he said Terushima's and Kyoutani's nicknames, and Ushijima noticed that the mage was wiping hurriedly at his eyes. 

"It's not," Ushijima told him. "You know I'm not good with people, Daishou, but even I can see that Terushima and Kyoutani adore you, and it's not because your magic makes them." Daishou glanced over at him, and Ushijima met his gaze steadily. "Wendigos are resistant to most magic. Remember how difficult it was for you to finally compel me not to eat people without permission?" Daishou nodded hesitantly, unsure where this was going. "Since then, I can sense your magic more than most people's. I can tell when you're compelling someone, and when there's a permanent or ongoing compulsion on someone. Kyoutani and Terushima aren't under any compulsion, and haven't been for as long as I've known them." Some of the tension in Daishou's shoulders drained out. 

"You promise?" Daishou asked, voice shaking just enough for Ushijima to notice. The wendigo nodded and stood. 

"I promise," he said, motioning for Daishou to stay where he was when the mage started to get up. "I think there are some others who want to talk to you now, though," he added, raising his voice to be sure that the two people hovering at the cavern entrance could hear him. There was a scuffle and a muttered apology, and then Terushima and Kyoutani stepped into the cave. Daishou had recognized their voices immediately, and even if he hadn't, the probability of anyone else coming this far out into the forest was low. "I'm going to take a walk. Futakuchi will be upset if you three have sex on the couch, so please don't," he added as he passed Terushima and Kyoutani on his way out. 

"Like we'd have sex in your stinky cave on your stinky couch," Kyoutani grumbled. Terushima just ignored the comment and sent straight to Daishou. 

"How long were you two there?" Daishou asked, eyes darting around the room. He didn't want them to have heard that he was afraid he was compelling them to like him, didn't want to hurt them - because he knew they would be hurt - didn't want them to think he was doubting them or their feelings for him. 

"Dai," Terushima murmured, sinking onto Daishou's lap and straddling his thighs before he gently framed Daishou's face with his hands, tilting his head until Daishou would have to close his eyes to avoid looking at Terushima. Since he knew that would upset Terushima more, Daishou kept his eyes open and studied his expression. "Kenma shrunk me before I could finish beating the shit out of Kuroo. I'm sorry." Daishou blinked; that wasn't what he expected. 

"We're going to have to take him back to Yahaba later to get his hands looked at," Kyoutani added. "He punched Kuroo's face a few times, and bruised up his knuckles." Daishou frowned and reached up to Terushima's hands where they still lingered on his cheeks. The mage carefully held Terushima's hands in his own and stared down at them. 

"You shouldn't have," Daishou murmured, bowing his head to kiss the bruises darkening Terushima's knuckles. "It's not worth it." 

"That bastard upset you so much that you came running to  _Ushijima_ for reassurance," Kyoutani snarled, his sudden fury making Daishou lift his head to stare as the werewolf sat on the couch beside him. "Dai, the only time you've ever compelled us is when you're half asleep and you compel us to stay in bed for an extra hour because you want to cuddle." There was a mixture of amusement and grim determination in Kyoutani's voice as he spoke. "Your magic helps Akaashi keep the peace in town, and until Kuroo today, you haven't compelled anyone without meaning to in years."

"You don't hurt anyone with your magic, and everyone in town understands that if they get compelled, it's because they were breaking the rules, or endangering themselves or someone else," Terushima put in. Quieter, he added, "You could easily compel me to stay safe, to stop going out on dangerous collection jobs for people."

"I would never-"

"I know," Terushima assured him. Kyoutani leaned over, pressing against Daishou's side, and nuzzled his shoulder reassuringly. 

"We both know," Kyoutani agreed. "That's the point. You could, but you don't, and we know that. We trust you, Dai."

"We love you," Terushima added softly. "No matter what Kuroo or anyone else says." 

"But..." Daishou really, really didn't want to object. He wanted to let himself be soothed by the warmth of his boyfriends, wanted to let himself be comforted by their words. "But what if..."

"Ushijima already told you that you aren't subconsciously compelling us to like you," Kyoutani grumbled, leaning more of his weight against Daishou. 

"Yeah. If you can't trust us when we tell you we love you for you and not because of your magic, at least trust the wendigo," Terushima muttered. A pang of guilt shot through Daishou. 

"It's not that I don't trust you," he said quickly. "It's  _me_ I don't trust." Kyoutani and Terushima exchanged worried but determined glances. 

"Then we'll trust you enough for all three of us," Kyoutani said firmly. Daishou stared from one to the other, his emotions rising and making his voice catch in his throat when he tried to speak. 

"Shh," Terushima murmured, kissing the corner of Daishou's eye, where a tear was threatening to fall. Daishou slid one arm around Kyoutani's shoulders, tugging him impossibly closer against his side, and wrapped his other arm around Terushima's waist, pulling him forward until he was leaning against Daishou's chest, his head on the mage's shoulder. Daishou held them both tightly as he blinked back more tears. Kyoutani pressed gentle kisses to his jaw while Terushima carded his fingers through his hair. 

"Love you," Kyoutani said against his skin, making him shiver. 

"Love you, too," Daishou replied, turning his head to press an almost reverent kiss to Kyoutani's temple, then Terushima's. "I love you both so much. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Then don't run away if anyone upsets you like that again," Terushima hummed, shifting to settle more comfortably against Daishou's chest. Daishou smiled and closed his eyes, lulled by the warmth and comfort of his boyfriends. 

"Please don't fall asleep," Kyoutani whispered. "I don't want to stay in this cave too much longer; it's full of wendigo stench." 

"Well, I would take you guys home, but someone is sitting on me," Daishou answered. Terushima grinned and wiggled pointedly. 

"I'm comfortable right here," he informed them. 

"Teru," Kyoutani groaned, sitting up and pushing at the human's shoulder. Terushima just grinned wider and wrapped his arms around Daishou's neck to keep Kyoutani from pushing him off the mage's lap. 

"Kyou," Terushima whined back, smirking. Daishou laughed and tilted sideways, throwing himself and Terushima both off balance so they landed on top of Kyoutani, who grumbled indignantly, but made sure they didn't fall off the couch. 

"We should probably head back into town," Daishou sighed. Terushima snuggled closer with a noise of protest. "Teru, come on. You'll get to glare at Kuroo, probably." Terushima brightened at that. 

When the three of them finally got back to town, Kuroo was waiting outside the clinic, a grimly determined expression on his face. 

"Akaashi and Kenma and pretty much everyone else say I should apologize," Kuroo said before Daishou could speak. Kyoutani growled, and Terushima lifted a clenched fist warningly. Kuroo, sporting half-healed bruises on his face that indicated Yahaba had been asked to heal him but hadn't been completely willing to make all of the pain of the injuries go away, eyes Kyoutani and Terushima, then sighed. "I don't trust you, because honestly I have no reason to. But I promise to try not to get into fights with your boyfriends or cause trouble." 

"How about promising not to accuse him of something he would never do?" Kyoutani growled, his fangs sharpening slightly. 

"I don't make promises I can't keep," Kuroo replied, a hint of a sneer on his lips. 

"Thank you for telling us you're supposed to apologize without actually doing so," Daishou commented before he could stop himself. Kuroo's eyes widened, then narrowed. 

"Well, maybe if your wolfy boyfriend would stop baring his teeth at me to try to scare me into liking you or whatever-"

"Why don't you go try to walk through a wall," Daishou snapped. Kuroo's eyes flew wide again, and he turned and tried to walk through the clinic wall, which only resulted in giving him a bloody nose and another bruise on his face. 

"I fucking  _hate_ you," Kuroo snarled, holding his nose. Daishou considered apologizing, but then something occurred to him. Kuroo's distrust and anger might hurt, but it was one person Daishou knew for sure wasn't being subconsciously compelled to like him. So Daishou decided to just shrug and lead his boyfriends away. Enough people in town supported him, cared about him, and trusted him. Daishou could handle having one person who didn't.

Somewhere on the north end of town, Akaashi sighed. He had the most awful nagging feeling that he had a lot of headaches in store, without knowing exactly why that would be. 


	7. The Man-Eater and the Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter dedicated to Kat, who's the reason I decided to have Ushijima and Tendou be together in this au, and Siren, who helped me out this chapter.

Tendou fled as quickly as he could, running blindly through the forest in his fox form. He had to get away, had to escape the manticore whose den he'd apparently traveled too close to. 

He hated manticores. He really did. They were aggressive, territorial creatures, and Tendou really didn't see why Akaashi and Semi insisted on keeping them on the list of creatures that could pass through Ogygia's borders without a problem. 

Something hit his shoulder, tearing through the russet fur of his fox form and embedding itself in his hide. He stumbled, but managed to keep running. The wound burned, more than an injury from a normal projectile should. The manticore chasing him had to be one of the ones that shot poison spikes, because that definitely felt like poison.

Another poison spike scraped along his flank, tearing through his skin and sending him reeling. Tendou let out a furious, pained cry as he lost his balance and hit the ground, his wounds flaring and the poison working its way through his system, making his vision go hazy and his blood feel like it was on fire. 

The manticore screeched in victory, closing in on him, as he tried to get to his feet. For a heartbeat, Tendou stared up at the creature as it stood over him, nearly-human mouth open wide as it bared rows upon rows of sharp teeth. It lunged, intent on punishing the foolish kitsune for trespassing in its territory. 

Something let out a metallic shriek and slammed into the manticore. Tendou tried to lift his head to see what the creature was, but the poison coursing through his veins made him too dizzy to focus. The thing was vaguely humanoid, but that was all Tendou could make out before his vision went completely dark. 

Tendou woke to a faint throbbing in his shoulder and side, and a lingering ache through most of his body from the poison. He wasn't comfortable, but he wasn't dead. He flicked his ears in confusion, then realized he was still in his fox form. 

"You're awake," a harsh, metallic voice observed. Tendou tensed and lifted his head. A gentle hand - the proportions weren't quite right for a human hand - rested on his head and guided him to lower it. Tendou growled. "Please don't move. The last of the poison might still be in your blood." Tendou blinked. Despite the initial harsh quality of the voice, the speaker was careful as their hand brushed over the fur at Tendou's scruff, avoiding his wounds. And now that Tendou was paying attention, his wounds had been cleaned and bandaged, and he'd been moved to a rather cozy, round room that he didn't recognize. He tried to speak, to ask who his apparent rescuer was, or where he was, or what had happened to the manticore. "I brought you to my home so help you heal. I didn't know if you belonged to Akaashi or not," he harsh voice continued. Tendou tilted his head and finally got a good look at the person who had apparently saved him from the manticore. He recognized the creature bending over him, speaking soothingly despite the metallic quality of his voice. "I can tell you have magic, but I don't know exactly what you are," the creature that Tendou recognized as a wendigo continued. Tendou realized then that because he was still in fox form, with his true nature hidden - Akaashi always hid Tendou's nature before he left Ogygia's borders - Tendou wasn't recognizable. He grumbled and shifted forms, the restrictions on his magic allowing that much, but of course it hadn't been enough to help him against the manticore. He wasn't supposed to need much magic, since he'd been visiting a human city. If he hadn't stumbled across the manticore's den, he would have been just fine. As it was... "Ah. You're one of Akaashi's kitsune," the wendigo realized. 

"I'm Tendou Satori," Tendou replied. "And you're Ushijima Wakatoshi, the local wendigo." Ushijima nodded. "Did you kill the manticore?"

"Of course not. You intruded on her den. She was making sure you wouldn't reveal her location to anyone. So I defeated her and sent her back to her home," Ushijima told him. Tendou tilted his head. 

"You just...defeated a manticore," Tendou repeated. Ushijima nodded. "They're pretty tough." 

"Not many things can stop me," Ushijima replied. Tendou laughed. 

"One of them must be Akaashi or Semi, or you probably wouldn't live around here," the kitsune observed. Ushijima nodded. 

"Either of them could kill me. But the one who lets me stay here is Daishou," Ushijima told him. Tendou blinked. Oh, yeah. He remembered something about Akaashi and Iwaizumi taking Daishou to the wendigo's territory to place a compulsion on him so he wouldn't eat anyone he wasn't supposed to. 

"Why don't you ever come to town? If you've got the compulsion from Daishou, it should be plenty safe, right?" Tendou pointed out.

"My appearance scares the humans and even some of the non-humans," Ushijima replied. "And I can't maintain a human appearance for very long." Tendou was struck by how lonely the wendigo must be. "Sometimes Daishou or Futakuchi will come and visit me, though." Tendou stared at him. 

"The humans are scared of you? But why? You look so cool," Tendou objected. Ushijima stared at him. "What? You do!"

"I'm a monster. I don't look 'cool'," Ushijima informed him. Tendou frowned.

"You're not a monster. Not being human doesn't make you a monster," Tendou told him. Ushijima shrugged. "You saved me from the manticore. You're not a monster. And even if people are scared of you, you should come to town anyway." Ushijima shook his head. 

"It's safer and better for everyone if I stay out here," he said. Tendou frowned. "You should go back, though, if you can move. The poison should have finished working through your body by now." Tendou realized that the pain had faded enough that he'd probably be able to make it back to town. The wendigo was right; Tendou should get back to town. 

"Thank you," Tendou said as he sat up, the burning of the poison now only a memory and a persistent but bearable ache in his muscles. Ushijima watched him carefully. Tendou smiled a little. "I'll come back once I report to Akaashi and pay Yahaba a visit," the kitsune told him. Ushijima frowned. Tendou could tell the wendigo didn't believe him. "Seriously. We should be friends," Tendou decided, grinning brightly. 

"Why?" Ushijima asked flatly. Tendou tilted his head. 

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why would you want to be friends? And why would you come back?" Ushijima asked. 

"Well, you only have two friends, right? Don't you want more?" Tendou asked. Ushijima nodded slowly. 

"I...suppose it would be nice," he allowed. "But-"

"No buts!" Tendou insisted. "You're cool, you saved me from a manticore, we're friends now, and you can't do anything about it. So I'll come visit you after I check in, and we'll get to know each other better!" The kitsune grinned, then shifted to his fox form and trotted to the cave entrance. Ushijima watched him leave, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into by saving the fox. 


	8. Don’t Stare At My Ass

Futakuchi didn’t know what hit him. Well, he sort of did. He knew it was large, he was pretty sure it had hooves, and he was also pretty sure it was screeching at him. But that was all he knew. Well, that, and being hit - or, more accurately, _trampled_ \- by the thing - person? - fucking _hurt_. He really shouldn’t have told Aone to stay in town...

“What did you do to him?” an unfamiliar voice demanded.

“He was going toward the wendigo’s territory, so I tried to stop him, but he didn’t listen!” the thing that had trampled him wailed.

“So you _stomped on him_? What the hell, Lev?”

“I’m _sorry!_ ”

“Stop making excuses and get out of my way!”

Gentle, firm hands came to rest on Futakuchi’s chest, and the awful aching in his body vanished. Futakuchi let out a relieved groan and opened his eyes.

And looked into the face of an angel.

“That’s very flattering, but Sugawara is the only angel in town,” the stranger informed him, brown eyes warm with amusement.

Oh. Had he said that out loud?

“Yes, you did. Don’t worry, you’ll get feeling back in your face and be able to tell when you’re talking aloud soon,” the beautiful person assured him. His hair looked incredibly soft, and it was disheveled as though he’d been running. He didn’t answer that thought, so Futakuchi thought maybe he hadn’t said that one out loud. Slowly, the cool absence of pain faded, leaving him with a lingering soreness. Futakuchi groaned and sat up. The beautiful stranger steadied him when he almost flopped back to the ground. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got stepped on by a horse,” Futakuchi answered.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” the stranger chuckled, glancing sideways at the thing that had trampled Futakuchi. Futakuchi followed his gaze and blinked at the leggy, nervously prancing centaur who had apparently decided stomping Futakuchi into the ground was better than letting him near Ushijima.

“What the fuck, man?” Futakuchi muttered.

“You were going to the wendigo’s territory!”

“I know!” Futakuchi snapped. “Ushijima promised to show me this saltwater lake he claims has a sea serpent in it.” The centaur stared at him. The pretty stranger’s eyes widened.

“You’re the human that made friends with Ushijima,” he realized. “The one with the...golem.” There was a hint of distaste in Yahaba’s voice as he said that. Before Futakuchi could place the disapproval, the stranger continued, “Futakuchi, right?”

“Futakuchi Kenji,” he replied.

“I’m Yahaba Shigeru, the town’s healer,” the pretty one told him, smiling. “Daishou has been in a pretty good mood since you started visiting Ushijima.” Futakuchi blinked.

“You know Daishou?”

“Everyone knows Daishou,” Yahaba laughed. “And if Lev here doesn’t go back to his sister so she can keep an eye on him, he’s going to get to know Daishou very well.” The centaur squeaked and bolted. Yahaba hesitated. “I healed you enough that you shouldn’t be in danger of collapsing, but there’s still a lot of bruising. I can heal you the rest of the way if you’d like.”

“Anything to get our hands on me again,” Futakuchi answered before he could stop himself. Yahaba’s eyes widened, and Futakuchi was torn between wanting to fling himself back under the centaur’s hooves and trying to play it off as a side effect of his existing injuries. Then he caught sight of a slight tint of pink on Yahaba’s cheeks and grinned.

“Hold still,” Yahaba ordered, putting his hands on Futakuchi’s shoulders and fixing a calm expression on his face. Futakuchi let out a contented sigh as the ache that had lingered in his body disappeared. When Yahaba let go of him a moment later, Futakuchi stretched leisurely and then got to his feet. He offered his hand to Yahaba, who took it. Futakuchi pulled the healer to his feet, then tugged him closer and grinned down at him.

“You know, since I was injured and you healed me and all, I could cancel my adventure with Ushijima and take you out to thank you,” Futakuchi suggested.

“And what makes you think I would take you up on that?” Yahaba asked, arching an eyebrow and stepping away from him. “For all you know, I’m already dating someone.” Futakuchi thought he died a little inside. “Besides, it would be rude to cancel your plans this late.”

“Maybe some other time?” Futakuchi asked.

“I doubt it,” Yahaba replied. “I’m kept pretty busy with my duties as healer.” Before Futakuchi could decide how to respond, Yahaba turned and walked back toward the town. Futakuchi watched him go. And yeah, it kinda sucked that Yahaba had turned him down, but Futakuchi could at least enjoy the view as Yahaba left. When Yahaba was out of sight, Futakuchi headed for Ushijima’s cave.

“I’m so fucked,” Futakuchi announced as he approached Ushijima, who was waiting at the cave’s mouth.

“What do you mean?” Ushijima asked. “Did something happen? You have hoof prints on your shirt.” Futakuchi blinked, glanced down at his shirt, and grimaced as he realized the wendigo was right.

“I got trampled by a centaur and then met an angel - not an actual angel, just a really pretty healer,” Futakuchi explained.

“Was it Lev? I will eat him, even if I do not particularly like horse meat,” Ushijima offered. Futakuchi laughed.

“It was, actually. He didn’t realize I was coming here on purpose,” Futakuchi told him. Ushijima scowled.

“He hurt you trying to stop you from coming to see me,” Ushijima realized. Futakuchi hesitated, but that was answer enough for the wendigo. “I will not eat him after all. Instead, I will feed him to the chimera.” Futakuchi laughed and patted Ushijima’s shoulder.

“Thanks, but I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble. Besides, if he does it again I’ll get to see Yahaba again,” he added.

“So Yahaba is the one who fucked you?” Ushijima asked.

“I wish,” Futakuchi sighed wistfully. “But you’re using that wrong, buddy. He’s the reason I’m fucked, but he didn’t fuck me.”

“Please explain the difference to me while we hike to the lake,” Ushijima requested. Futakuchi laughed.

“Sure. Let’s go. I wanna see that sea serpent,” he replied.

* * *

 

Futakuchi woke to someone knocking on the front door of the house he and Aone shared. He padded to the door and found Aone already looming in the hall, glaring at said door as though he could intimidate their visitor without opening.

“Who is it?” Futakuchi mumbled. If it was one of the town’s more magical residents, Aone would be able to sense them. The golem glanced at him and frowned. “I’ll assume that means you don’t know,” the human sighed, opening the door. He paused. Yahaba stood on the doorstep. Yahaba stepped closer to him, smiling shyly up at him. Futakuchi gulped. “Uh, hey. It’s the middle of the night. What are you…?”

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” Yahaba simpered. Futakuchi frowned and took a step back. Yahaba followed him, crossing the threshold into the house. Instantly, Aone was moving, reaching for Yahaba, who yelped and pulled Futakuchi into position to protect him. Aone grabbed Futakuchi’s arm and pulled him away from Yahaba, just a little - okay, a lot - too roughly, and Futakuchi screamed as he stumbled backwards, the arm Aone had used to yank him away hanging uselessly at his side. Yahaba’s eyes widened as Aone’s other hand closed around his neck.

“Whoa, whoa, wait! It was just a joke! I swear, I wasn’t going to hurt him or anythi-” Yahaba protested, his words cut off as Aone lifted him off his feet. Yahaba choked and kicked, but Aone’s grip stayed firm. Futakuchi stumbled towards the golem.

“Put him down, Aone! It’s okay! It’s just...Yahaba…” Futakuchi trailed off as Yahaba’s form wavered, then faded, revealing a stranger held in Aone’s crushing grip. Futakuchi stared, his eyes watering with pain.

“Mattsun!” Hanamaki, the kitsune who had brought Futakuchi and Aone to Ogygia, shot through the door and threw himself at Aone. “Put him down, it was a prank, that’s all!” Hanamaki shouted, trying to pry Aone’s fingers away from the intruder’s throat. Aone eyed the kitsune for a second, then dropped the stranger in his grasp. He collapsed, coughing, and got a completely unsympathetic stare from Aone before the golem turned to Futakuchi, who had slumped against the wall, biting back whimpers as he clutched his shoulder, which he was pretty sure was dislocated. “Better take him to Yahaba,” Hanamaki advised. Aone shot a glare at the kitsune, who yelped and held up his hands. “I’m just trying to help. Seriously.” Aone turned without a word, picked Futakuchi up - the human sobbed as the motion jostled his shoulder - and carried him out of the house. Akaashi was hurrying toward them, expression full of concern.

“Aone? What happened? We heard...oh.” Akaashi sighed. “I’ll get Yahaba. You take him to the clinic. We’ll meet you there; it’ll be faster.” Aone nodded stiffly. Halfway to the clinic, Futakuchi passed out.

* * *

 

He came to with Aone leaning over him, scowl in place.

“Sorry,” Futakuchi croaked, blinking up at the golem.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Yahaba’s voice was stern. Futakuchi tensed and bolted upright, smacking his forehead on Aone’s chin in the process, and hissed as he scanned the room. The healer was leaning against the wall, looking almost as unhappy as Aone. “Matsukawa and Hanamaki are responsible for this. If Akaashi doesn’t punish them, I’ll get Daishou or Iwaizumi to make them regret it,” he added. Futakuchi stared at him. “Those two have gotten out of hand. They know better than to target defenseless humans with their bullshit.”

“Hey! I’m not defenseless!” Futakuchi protested. “I’ve got Aone!” Yahaba shot a pointed look at Futakuchi’s shoulder, which he must have put back into its socket and healed while Futakuchi was unconscious. “Okay, so, having a golem around isn’t the perfect defense, but…”

“You’re the most helpless person inside the town limits,” Yahaba snapped. “You should be more careful.”

“Maybe I should just stick close to the gorgeous healer in case I get hurt again,” Futakuchi replied, grinning. Yahaba gave him a flat, unimpressed look. “Oh, come on. Last time you blushed.”

“You caught me off guard. Now I know you’re a flirt, and I’m prepared for whatever stupid things you say.”

“So it’s stupid to say you’re pretty? Or you have a _very_ nice ass?”

“Don’t stare at my ass,” Yahaba snapped. Futakuchi sighed and flopped back, groaning in mock pain.

“Oh, no, I think my shoulder isn’t healed all the way. Only a good view of-”

“I will dislocate your shoulder again,” Yahaba threatened. Futakuchi huffed and sat up, frowning. What was different? He didn’t think it was actually that Yahaba had prepared himself for more flirting. After all, it was the middle of the night, and no one was that prepared for anything before dawn, right? Futakuchi took in Yahaba’s posture, his hunched shoulders and crossed arms, the way his body was angled away from Futakuchi. A lightbulb went off in Futakuchi’s head. He got up and crossed the room. Yahaba started to slip away from him, but Futakuchi pressed his palms to the wall on either side of Yahaba’s head. Yahaba blinked up at him, pink dusting his cheeks, eyes wide.

“It’s not the flirting that made you blush, is it?” Futakuchi realized, taking in Yahaba’s reaction. Yahaba glared up at him. Futakuchi chuckled and pushed off the wall, putting space between him and the healer. “Thanks for patching me up. Again. Hopefully next time I see you I won’t be quite so helpless.” Futakuchi turned to Aone and swatted his chest lightly. “Come on. Let’s go home.” Aone caught Futakuchi’s wrist, with none of the force he’d used earlier, and frowned at the human intently. Futakuchi laughed. “I know, buddy. You didn’t mean it. You were just trying to protect me.” Yahaba’s eyes widened, and his gaze darted between the two of them. Futakuchi noted the healer’s attention, but didn’t address it. Instead, he smiled reassuringly and added, “Besides, Yahaba fixed me up, good as new. Don’t feel too bad about it, okay?” Aone huffed, and Futakuchi’s smile widened. “Good. Now can we go home?” Aone nodded, and the two started to leave.

“Futakuchi,” Yahaba called. Futakuchi paused, looked over his shoulder. The healer was quiet for a moment, apparently organizing his thoughts. “You and your golem seem to get along well.”

“Well, yeah. It’s not like I own him or anything. He’s just stubborn about protecting me. And he’s been around for long enough that I can tell what he’s thinking most of the time,” Futakuchi explained. Yahaba seemed to process this information for a moment. Futakuchi started to leave, but Yahaba called after him again.

“Would you...be interested in getting dinner sometime?” Futakuchi whirled around, gaping at the healer.

“Fuck yes!” he exclaimed. “Of course!” Yahaba smiled, the blush that had been faint on his cheeks before returning in full force.

“Great. Tomorrow night? Or...I guess it’s tonight, since it’s after midnight,” Yahaba added ruefully. Futakuchi beamed.

“Sure! Aone was planning to visit with Akaashi and Semi tomorrow evening anyway,” Futakuchi answered.

“I’ll pick you up?” Yahaba suggested. Futakuchi winked.

“Aw, you’re trying to pick me up?” he teased. Yahaba rolled his eyes.

“Don’t ruin the moment,” he grumbled.

“Too late,” Futakuchi laughed. Aone put a hand on Futakuchi’s shoulder. “Yeah, I know. No need to be a mother hen all the time. We’re going home and I swear I’ll go straight to sleep,” he assured the golem. Yahaba chuckled and waved a hand at them, urging them to leave. Futakuchi practically skipped out of the room, Aone following silently.


	9. It's not real, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, violence warning for this chapter? I mean it's nothing compared to my other AUs but since this is a happy AU, I'll warn you that this chapter starts out not so happy.

_Suga couldn't move. His wings were limp, the bones broken near where they joined his back. His feathers were in disarray - the few that were left, anyway - and he could feel blood matted in his hair and caked to his cheek, from when his head had hit the ground when_ they  _dropped him back into his cage. He could hear_ them _talking, the black mages who had taken him from the sky and kept him trapped on the ground._

 _"It's too much trouble to keep him around. We've gotten all the good feathers; it'll be years before he grows any that are pure enough for us to use again. Let's just kill him and be done with it." The younger one of_ them _was speaking. He was the one who brought Suga food, even though it was only on the older one's orders. The young one often sneered that since Suga was an angel, he shouldn't need food, but the older one insisted._

_"If we dump him and his body is found, it could be traced back to us. Keiji could learn I'm still alive, and I would prefer that not happen until I've regained more strength," the older one replied. "Keep him alive, Hiiro. You might not have the patience to see this through to the payoff, but I do. Get a healer if you have to, but make sure that angel stays alive and under our control."_

_"Whatever you say. Last time I got a healer for him, he tried to smite me, and I had to kill the healer, though."_

_"Deal with it. You're the one who broke his wings." Suga managed to lift his head, and caught a glimpse of blond hair and a derisive sneer. Then the older one of_ them _was gone, and the younger one muttered under his breath before crouching beside Suga's cage._

_"I'll just tell him you died before I got a healer here," the younger one decided. "You won't last long enough to lead anyone to us, and I'll wipe all the magic off you before I dump you. Sound good?" Suga considered smiting him, and his palms warmed with the last traces of his angelic powers, but the young one sighed and grabbed his wing, right above the break, and twisted._

Suga woke with a scream, wings thrashing as he struggled, the blankets tangled around them and creating the pressure that had probably triggered the nightmare. In an instant, Daichi was awake and pulling Suga close. 

"Hey, Koushi, it's okay. It's not real, okay? You're safe," Daichi murmured. Suga shuddered and let himself be pulled against Daichi's chest. "Was it the same nightmare?" he asked as he gently pulled the blankets away from Suga's wings. Suga nodded and stretched his wings, feeling his feathers shift. "Want me to do your wings?" 

"Please?" Suga asked, sitting up and turning his back to Daichi. The bed shifted as the demon settled behind him, and then there were gentle fingers in his feathers, just starting to regrow, gently stroking them and settling them in line with the others so they lay as smoothly as possible. Suga's eyes fluttered closed as he reveled in the tender touches. He didn't mean to, but he ended up drifting off again. 

 _A crash and a furious shout made the younger one of_ them _let go of Suga's wing and turned to see what the commotion was._

_"What the-" The younger one was gone, swatted away like he was nothing, leaving Suga staring up at a fierce, winged demon whose aura was so dark with fury and bloodlust that he knew he didn't have anywhere near enough energy to smite the creature._

_"Don't kill me, okay? I need to get you out of here, so just...yeah, don't kill me." The demon bent down and lifted Suga into his arms. Suga stared at him, his whole body in too much pain to resist. The demon's arm pressed against Suga's tattered wings, and the blinding pain made his vision go dark._

"Koushi," Daichi murmured, his lips brushing the back of Suga's neck and jolting him awake. "It's getting worse, isn't it?"

"Why did you save me?" Suga  whispered. "How did you even know I was there?" 

"A jinn I know suspected there was a mage in the area who'd captured an angel," Daichi answered, just as he had every time Suga had asked in the weeks since he had carried Suga away from  _them_ , away from the cage and the pain. "He asked me to check it out, see if I could help." There was a pause, and then Daichi added something he hadn't told Suga before. "The jinn...his name is Semi Eita, and he and a mage protect a town, a place where nonhumans can be safe. Maybe...maybe we should go there. Maybe a few extra wards around will help you feel safer, and they might even have something to help with your nightmares." Suga had tensed at the word  _mage_. 

"No," he whispered. "No, I can't...no mages, Daichi. Please, no more mages." He turned and stared desperately at the demon. 

"Koushi," Daichi sighed, gently brushing his fingertips over Suga's cheekbone. "I think they can help. You're hardly sleeping, and you need to be able to rest or it'll take you ages to finish healing." Suga's wings twitched, and he whimpered, the lingering ache of his injures still present. "We don't have to stay there. We can just go, ask for help, and if they can't do anything, then..." 

"No mages," Suga insisted. Daichi hesitated, then leaned in and kissed Suga's forehead. 

"No mages," he agreed. "But would you be willing to meet with the jinn?" Suga hesitated. 

"Does he...belong to the mage?" Suga asked, biting his lip as he waited for Daichi's answer. 

"Not the way you're thinking, no. Semi isn't bound to Akaashi, but they have been together for longer than I've known them. Semi is dedicated to protecting Akaashi, and Akaashi is completely devoted to him in return. There's no magic forcing them to stay together; it's their choice," Daichi assured him. "In fact...I believe they met because a mage had captured Semi and Akaashi freed him. You'd have to ask one of them for more information." 

"All right. I'll meet the jinn," Suga agreed finally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any characters you want to see more of, or a character I haven't introduced yet that you'd like to know the story of, leave me a comment and let me know!


	10. So You and Futakuchi are Getting Along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to cute things!

Kyoutani snarled and rolled out of bed, glaring in the direction of the front door. 

"Kyou, noooooo," Terushima whined, turning away from the cold space where Kyoutani had been and pressing against Daishou, who grumbled sleepily and hid his face in Terushima's hair. 

"Come back," Daishou mumbled. Kyoutani twitched, the hint of accidental compulsion that a mostly-asleep Daishou sometimes let slip sweeping over him, tempting him to return to the bed. Kyoutani shook himself and took a step toward the door. 

"Someone's here," Kyoutani growled. Daishou tensed, suddenly completely awake, pulled Terushima against his chest and then rolled them so Terushima was closer to the wall, with Daishou between him and the door. 

"Daaaiiii," Terushima complained. "Not you, too. It's probably just Hanamaki playing ding dong ditch again." A moment later, there was a knock at the front door. "See? If it was a threat they wouldn't knock so politely." 

"Stay here," Kyoutani ordered. 

"Kyou," Daishou objected. Kyoutani glanced over his shoulder, saw the determined set to Daishou's jaw, and sighed. 

"Fine. But both of you come with, then," Kyoutani urged. "We can't leave Teru unprotected." 

"I can take care of myself, you know," Terushima muttered. 

"You gave away those lightning daggers you found on your last trip," Daishou reminded him. "You don't have any weapons." Terushima huffed, then got up and wrapped his arms around Daishou's waist, pressing his chest to the mage's back. 

"Fine. But I'll just stick extra close to you until you get annoyed," Terushima announced. There was another knock at the door. Kyoutani growled again, then stalked toward the front door. He pulled it open, teeth bared and sharper than a human's should be, and glared at the person standing there. Behind him, Daishou blinked. 

"Yahaba? Why the hell are you here this early?" Kyoutani demanded. Yahaba raised an eyebrow. 

"You know, normal people, who  _don't_ spend half the night testing the limits of soundproofing spells, wake up much earlier than this," the healer replied dryly. He looked Kyoutani over and added, "Nice pants, by the way." Kyoutani's eyebrows drew together, and he glanced down at his pajama pants, which sported a - in Terushima's and Daishou's opinion, adorable - puppy pattern. 

"The fuck's wrong with my pants, asshole?" Kyoutani spat. Daishou hurried forward, half dragging Terushima, who was still clinging to his waist and insisting on staying pressed against his back, with him. 

"Kyou," Daishou murmured, reaching up to scratch the spot behind Kyoutani's ears that always made him relax, much to Terushima's and Daishou's constant amusement. "What do you want, Yahaba?" Yahaba's expression shifted, and he looked away from the three of them. 

"I came to ask you for advice," Yahaba admitted quietly. 

"Come back in a few hours. Or tomorrow. In the afternoon," Kyoutani told him. 

" _Kyou,_ " Daishou sighed. Kyoutani shot a disgruntled look at Daishou, who raised an eyebrow. "Let's be nice to the healer, since he's patched Teru up for us so often." Kyoutani didn't look convinced. "If we do, he'll probably leave faster." Yahaba gave him an offended look. 

"Fine," Kyoutani huffed, stepping aside. "Come in." Yahaba frowned at the werewolf, then stepped into the house. Kyoutani closed the door, and Daishou led Yahaba to the living room, where Terushima finally disengaged himself from Daishou's back, only to flop onto the couch beside Daishou and put his head on the mage's lap, face pressed against his stomach when he sat down. Kyoutani sat on the other side of Daishou and curled up with his head on Daishou's shoulder, frowning at Yahaba as the healer sat in one of the chairs. 

"What do you need advice on?" Daishou asked. Yahaba studied them for a moment. 

"Don't take this the wrong way, but...how do you do it?" the healer asked. Kyoutani growled, and Terushima stiffened. Daishou gripped Kyoutani's thigh with one hand and carded his fingers through Terushima's hair with the other. "Not the trio thing," Yahaba explained hastily. "Kyoutani, Daishou...how do you not go crazy worrying that Terushima will get hurt? He's human. He doesn't have any powers, really..." Kyoutani was still growling, and Terushima was silent, but Daishou relaxed. 

"This is about Futakuchi, isn't it?" Daishou guessed. Understanding flooded Kyoutani's expression, and the tension flowed out of the werewolf's body. Terushima shifted, pressed his face more firmly against Daishou's stomach. "Yuuji has powers, in a way, first of all. As much as we worry, he usually comes back more or less in one piece. We trust him, and while we'd like to protect him all the time, we can't. We do our best when he's with us, and we worry when he's away, but we love him and we wouldn't change anything about him for anything." 

"But..." 

"No buts," Daishou insisted. He paused, then smirked and slid his hand from Terushima's hair down to his hip, fingertips tapping meaningfully. "Well..."

"Daaaiiii," Terushima complained, wiggling and lifting his head to glare at him. "You know you're not going to do anything with Yahaba here, so don't start," Terushima grumbled before dropping his head back onto Daishou's lap. Kyoutani snorted in amusement, and Daishou grinned. 

"The point is, you can't protect Futakuchi all the time. You can heal him when he's hurt or sick, but you can't stop him from getting injuries or illnesses. Even if he wasn't human, you wouldn't be able to keep him safe every second of every day. And if you try, you'll only upset him and drive him away. And then we'll have to find a new healer, because Aone will be pissed if you make Futakuchi cry," Daishou told him. 

"Would it make you feel better if Futakuchi had something to protect him when you're not around?" Terushima asked. Yahaba blinked. 

"I mean, he's got Aone..." the healer said uncertainly. 

"Aone has his own life, too," Daishou pointed out. "Yuuji, what are you thinking?"

"Futakuchi has his ears pierced," Terushima told him. "I still have those earrings somewhere..." Daishou nodded thoughtfully. 

"I know where they are," Kyoutani spoke up. "I'll get them." He was off the couch and halfway across the room before he paused and whirled to glare at his boyfriends, opening his mouth to tell them not to say it, but he was too late. 

"Fetch," Terushima and Daishou teased in unison. Kyoutani growled and stomped out of the room. 

"So you and Futakuchi are getting along?" Daishou asked. 

"You could say that," Yahaba answered, blushing slightly. "I've had to heal him more than I've gotten to go on actual dates with him, though." Terushima snickered, and Daishou flicked his ear without so much as glancing down at him. Terushima yelped and grumbled, and Daishou stroked his hair soothingly. 

"Got them," Kyoutani announced proudly, reentering the room and holding a small jewelry box out triumphantly. He realized his mistake a second too late. "No, don't you dare-"

"Good boy," Terushima and Daishou chorused. 

"I hate you both," Kyoutani informed them. Terushima lifted himself off Daishou's laugh enough to grin at Kyoutani. 

"No, you don't," Terushima replied smugly. "You love us." Kyoutani sighed, tossed the box in his hands toward Yahaba - who caught it with a squeak of surprise - and walked over to his boyfriends. Kyoutani bent to kiss Daishou first, the mage humming in approval. Then he ducked to kiss Terushima as well, who grinned against Kyoutani's lips. 

"I hate to interrupt," Yahaba began uncertainly. "But...what do these do?" Kyoutani flopped on top of Terushima, who yelped and wriggled beneath him, complaining about dogs who think they're small enough to be lapdogs but  _definitely aren't_. Kyoutani just smirked and went completely limp on top of him, becoming dead weight and pinning Terushima completely. Daishou shook his head at their antics and focused on Yahaba. 

"Yuuji found those a few months ago. Since they're not dangerous, Akaashi didn't insist we hand them over to Takeda. They have protection spells on them, to cancel harmful magic, turn away anyone who would want to hurt the wearer, that kind of thing. You can give them to Futakuchi; it might make you feel a little bit better about not being able to be there with him all the time," Daishou told him. Yahaba opened the box. Inside was a pair of dark teal earrings, small, simple loops with tiny white symbols etched into them. 

"Do you think he'll like them?" Yahaba asked. Daishou, Kyoutani, and Terushima gave him scarily similar grins. 

"It's from you, right?" Terushima replied. 

"He'll love them," Kyoutani added. 

"Go see him," Daishou urged. "Before he trips over a rock and breaks a toe or something." Yahaba glared at him, muttered something about not tempting fate, and then stood to leave. 

"Thank you," Yahaba said quietly. 

"No problem," Daishou replied.

"If Futakuchi has a kind of weapon he can use, I can try to find one when I head out again in a week or two," Terushima offered. "Or there might be something he can use in Takeda's library." 

"I'll ask him about it," Yahaba said with a smile. 

"You're leaving now?" Kyoutani prompted. Yahaba laughed and headed for the door. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving. You three do remember that Akaashi wanted Daishou and Iwaizumi to meet with him and Semi to talk about sending the kitsune out more often this afternoon, right?" Yahaba walked out the door, laughing to himself as he heard a chorus of disgruntled complaints follow him out. "Now, where would Futakuchi be?" he murmured to himself, tucking the box with the earrings into his pocket.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you have a character, pairing, etc you want to know more about in this AU, let me know, and I'll try to write a thing for them!


	11. Some Mage Called Royal

Daishou hated nights like this. Nights when Terushima was out of town, on his adventures, probably getting into fights with some terrifying creature. Nights when Kyoutani was running with the Blue Forest Pack, wild and free and reveling in his own strength. 

Nights when Daishou was alone, when he felt small, and cold, and he couldn't help but wonder what he would do if Terushima and Kyoutani never came back. 

Nights when Daishou couldn't turn to Iwaizumi for advice, because Iwaizumi was leading the pack. Nights when he couldn't go to Akaashi either, because he knew better than to bother the Magister. Not that Akaashi wouldn't set aside whatever he was doing and try to make Daishou feel better, but...he couldn't ask Akaashi to do that every month. Daishou pulled the blankets closer around his shoulders, but the bed just felt wrong - it felt  _empty_ and  _lonely_ , like the spaces where Kyoutani and Terushima were supposed to be were mocking him - and far too cold. Daishou bit his lip and threw the blankets off. He got up and dressed. After all, he wasn't going to get any sleep right now. He might as well go for a walk. 

Ogygia was never quiet, even in the dead of night. He could hear the distant howls of the werewolves, and over in the park, the fairies seemed to be putting on a light show. He made his way over, wondering how he'd forgotten that they'd be practicing tonight. Daishou paused at the edge of the shadows, watching as the light fairy, Yachi, danced among the swirling spheres of light that swarmed through the trees. Daishou spotted Akaashi and Semi across the park, and was glad he hadn't gone to Akaashi's home. Semi was floating behind Akaashi, chin resting on top of the mage's head, arms draped over his shoulders. Both were watching Yachi's dance, but it was obvious that most of their attention was on each other. Semi periodically tilted his head to press his lips to Akaashi's hair, and Akaashi reached up and twined his fingers with Semi's. 

"Daishou! Didn't expect to see you out tonight," Futakuchi greeted him, walking up hand in hand with Yahaba. Daishou glanced at their clasped hands, then quickly lifted his gaze. He caught sight of Futakuchi's earrings - the ones Terushima had brought back from a trip, the ones they'd given to Yahaba to give to Futakuchi - and abruptly turned to fix his gaze on the light fairy's dance. "Hey, is something wrong?" 

"No," Daishou replied, keeping his tone light and even. "Nothing's wrong. Did you two come to see Yachi's dance? I thought you were more interested in the dangerous species, Futakuchi." 

"You've met Yaku, right? Fairies are  _terrifying_ ," Futakuchi muttered. "Anyway, I didn't exactly come out tonight to see the fairy lights." Daishou risked a glance at the couple and saw Futakuchi pulling Yahaba closer to him. And the healer actually  _blushed_. Daishou hastily turned back to the dance. He didn't want to see those two flirting when Terushima and Kyoutani were so far away. Across the park, Daishou saw Semi suddenly tense and raise a few more inches off the ground, his gaze glassy as he focused on something no one else could see. 

"I'll see you two later," Daishou said hastily. "Looks like something's up with the border." Before they could respond, Daishou was gone, making his way around the edge of the park to Akaashi and Semi. 

"Three of them," Semi was whispering. "Two young ones, I think..." 

"I'll handle it," Daishou volunteered before Akaashi even noticed his presence. Akaashi and Semi both turned to him in surprise. "You two keep enjoying the dance. Or head home or whatever," he added, trying for his usual manner and probably failing miserably. 

"Daishou, we can handle it," Akaashi told him. "It's not like this is the first time something's happened when we've been out." 

"I don't have anything better to do tonight," Daishou countered. "You two do. I can handle it." Akaashi hesitated, but Semi shifted a bit lower in the air to rest his chin on Akaashi's shoulder. 

"I'll send you there," Semi offered. "And if you're not back by the time Yachi finishes her dance, we're coming after you." Daishou smiled slightly and nodded. 

"I'll take care of it and come straight back, okay?" Akaashi nodded reluctantly, and then the world twisted around him. Daishou grimaced - Semi's ability to alter reality was convenient, but being transported by it wasn't pleasant - and then stumbled before he could catch himself. He looked around, and the instant his gaze found the border - which looked like a slightly shimmering quality to the air a few feet away - he saw the ones who had alerted Semi. 

A timid-looking man who had a small, black-haired child clinging to each hand was standing just on the other side of the border. 

"Please, let us in," the man called. "Please, we're not a threat. But if you don't let us in soon, he's going to catch up to us, and then..." Daishou frowned and strode forward, emerging from the wards. As he passed through to the outside, he became visible to the three before him. The man jumped, letting out a squeak that Daishou would have been amused by if he wasn't focused on assessing what kind of threat these people might pose. 

"Who are you?" Daishou asked, keeping his voice and expression neutral. 

"I'm Moniwa Kaname. I'm a mage. Akaashi told me if I was ever in trouble, to come here for help," the man explained. Daishou resisted the urge to frown. A friend of Akaashi's? Why hadn't Semi recognized them? Daishou sighed. It didn't really matter; he would just evaluate them and then decide what to do. He reached for his magic and saw Moniwa tense, jaw dropping in shock, and Daishou knew his eyes were swirling in the odd, hypnotic way they did when he used his magic. 

"Answer my questions honestly," Daishou ordered, putting the full weight of his powers into the words. "Are you a threat to Akaashi or anyone he protects?"

"I don't think so," Moniwa whispered, staring at Daishou blankly. "We're just looking for safety."

"What are you running from?" Daishou asked next. 

"The black mage who's trying to kill us," Moniwa answered immediately. 

"Why-"

"Because the children are untrained, and he can take their magic for himself," Moniwa interrupted. "Please, they're from the Sakunami and Shibayama mage families. We're the last ones, you have to help us. Please." Daishou frowned. 

"Who's hunting you?" he asked. If it was a black mage powerful enough to reduce children of such prominent families to running in the middle of the night toward a town like Ogygia, surely Daishou would have heard of him before. 

"I don't know his name," Moniwa admitted. "But please...please let us in." Daishou tensed, feeling a wave of power sweep over him from behind the three at the wards. That kind of black magic was...well. Daishou wondered if this was what it would feel like if Akaashi ever cast a major spell in front of him. Daishou grabbed the children's hands - they whimpered, but didn't pull away - and hastily pulled them through the wards. Then he reached back across. 

"Come on," he snapped when Moniwa hesitated, apparently wide-eyed and frozen with terror. The magic was getting stronger. Daishou muttered a half-hearted apology and seized the man's shirt, hauling him through the wards. Even on the inside of the protections, Daishou could still sense that magic. It was enormous, tainted, and threatened to drown him as it wrapped around him. He shoved his awareness of external magic to the back of his mind - the unknown power hung there, menacing - and put everything he had into his own magic as he turned to the three people now inside Ogygia's wards. "You will not use any magic or make any attempt to harm anyone," he commanded. The children stared at him, eyes hazy as the compulsion settled on them. Moniwa shuddered and nodded hastily, his own expression slightly dazed. Daishou relaxed; it seemed like his magic had taken hold. "Come on. Let's get you to town," he urged. All three of them blinked at him.

"Town?" Moniwa repeated. "What town?" Daishou frowned. 

"Ogygia," he answered slowly. "That's whats inside the wards. There's a town, and different areas for different creatures..." He trailed off, frown deepening. "How long ago did Akaashi tell you to come here if you were in trouble?"

"Ah...a few hundred years? Give or take?" Moniwa answered hesitantly. Daishou sighed. 

"So that's why Semi didn't recognize you. Come on. It's easier to show you, I think." He glanced toward the wards, and caught a glimpse of blond hair and a sneer before the black magic suddenly vanished. Daishou hesitated, then focused on getting the newcomers into town. 

"Semi? The jinn? He's here?" Moniwa asked nervously. Daishou tilted his head in confusion. 

"Of course. He and Akaashi are inseparable," Daishou replied. Moniwa looked away. 

"I see." He didn't speak again until they reached the park, where the light of Yachi's dance was beginning to fade. Akaashi and Semi noticed Daishou's approach and were beside him in an instant.

"Daishou, did you...is that  _Moniwa_?" Akaashi asked, staring. Semi scowled at the newcomer and resumed his previous position hovering behind Akaashi, arms wrapped possessively around him. 

"I should have recognized  _his_ magic," Semi muttered. Moniwa shrank back. 

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't know...I mean, I can leave. But please at least let the children stay," Moniwa said quietly. Semi's scowl wavered. 

"Children?" Akaashi prompted. The two little boys peered around Moniwa, blinking up at Akaashi with wide, nervous gazes. 

"Sakunami Kousuke and Shibayama Yuuki," Moniwa told him. 

"A black mage was hunting them," Daishou explained when Akaashi's expression froze. "He was strong enough that I wouldn't want to even try compelling him, and he's apparently wiped out their families." 

"What?" Akaashi hissed. Moniwa flinched and nodded. One of the boys sniffled and gripped Moniwa's shirt. "How?"

"I don't know. I haven't felt magic that strong since...well. Since the last time I saw you do magic," Moniwa whispered. Akaashi's fingers curled around Semi's arm as the jinn tightened his hold on him, as though the mage was using Semi as an anchor. Moniwa noticed the brief shift and stepped back. "Anyway. I'll just..."

"No," Daishou objected. "It's not safe out there. We have to keep everyone inside the wards until we can figure out whether or not it's safe." 

"But-" Moniwa glanced at Akaashi and Semi. "I don't think I'll be welcome here." 

"Of course you are," Akaashi protested. "We have plenty of space, and the children seem to be attached to you. Besides, we wouldn't turn away anyone who needs our help." Semi nodded, though his gaze was full of warning as he met Moniwa's eyes. "Come on. We can put them by Sugawara," Akaashi suggested. 

"Sounds good. We can figure this out in the morning," Semi agreed, still eyeing Moniwa warily. 

"I think we need to sort this out now," Daishou snapped, realization slamming into him. He struggled to stay composed as terror lanced through him, his fears from earlier rushing back. 

"The wards will hold," Akaashi said. "If the mage could get through, they would have already."

"I don't care about the fucking  _wards_!" Daishou shouted, abandoning his battle to remain calm. 

"Language," Moniwa protested weakly, pulling the children closer to him. 

"I don't give a damn! Yuuji is out there!" Daishou snarled. "He's out there, and that mage could be laying in wait for the next person who approaches the wards! We can't just leave him out there!" There was a long moment of silence. Moniwa looked like he wanted to ask who Yuuji was, but kept quiet. 

"Call him, tell him to be careful. If he's somewhere he can give me a detailed enough location, I can transport him here," Semi advised. Daishou bit his tongue to keep from snapping again and pulled out his cell phone. 

"You know he doesn't get reception most of the places he goes," Daishou muttered, dialing Terushima's number. "If he doesn't answer..." 

"Don't worry about that unless it happens," Akaashi urged. Daishou shot a glare at him before he schooled his expression as the phone rang. 

 _"Dai? What's wrong? I thought you would be asleep by now."_  

"Teru," Daishou whispered, his knees giving out in his relief. He sank to the ground, clutching the phone like a lifeline. "Teru, where are you? Semi's going to bring you home, so you need to get somewhere with a landmark he can use. Okay?"

 _"I'm almost to the wards, actually. I was going to surprise you in the morning,"_ Terushima sighed. Daishou bit his lip; he could  _hear_ the disgruntled pout in Terushima's voice, and he knew  _exactly_ what expression he would be making.

"How far out are you? Teru, I'm serious. Tell me where you are so Semi can bring you home." 

 _"I'm fine, Dai. I met this mage on the road, he's walking me to the wards. He said there's some sort of black magic in the area. Is that what this is about?"_ Terushima asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. Teru...who's with you?" Daishou demanded. Semi and Akaashi tensed, gazes locked on Daishou. 

 _"I told you, he's mage I met on the road. Why, are you jealous?"_ Terushima teased. Before Daishou could answer, he added,  _"He said he goes by Royal. Anyway, we're at the Crossroads now. If you're that worried, Semi can pick me up there."_

"Okay. Okay, good. Just...stay there, okay? He'll be right there," Daishou said quickly. "See you in a second. Love you," he added, hoping his tone wasn't as desperate and anxious as he felt.

_"Yeah. Love you too, Dai."_

Daishou hung up, then glanced up at Semi and muttered, "Crossroads. Some mage called Royal is with him." Semi nodded and vanished. When he reappeared a moment later with Terushima at his side, Daishou staggered to his feet and threw himself at Terushima. He was distantly aware of Semi murmuring to Akaashi that the mage must have left when he heard someone was coming to get Terushima, because there hadn't been anyone there when the jinn arrived, but all of that was second - in Daishou's mind, at least - to the fact that he was actually clinging to Terushima. Terushima was there, alive, safe, and while he was caught off guard by Daishou borderline tackling him, he was just as enthusiastic with his greeting once he steadied them both. 

"What's gotten into you?" Terushima asked. Daishou shook his head and hid his face in the crook of Terushima's neck. "Dai, what's going on?" 

"We can talk about it in the morning, now," Daishou mumbled. Terushima shot a bewildered look at the others, who just shook their heads. 

"Tomorrow. Take him home and make sure he sleeps. We have some newcomers to settle in," Akaashi said gently. "Everyone's safe now, so it can wait for the wolves to get back tomorrow afternoon. I want Iwaizumi to hear about this, and you'll want Kyoutani with you." This seemed to upset Terushima more, until Daishou lifted his head and kissed Terushima's cheek. 

"Let's go home. Please?" Daishou asked. Terushima nodded and gave in. Daishou didn't let go of him until they were both safely in bed. 

Daishou really, really hated nights like this. But at least for now, he had Terushima in his arms, and he knew Kyoutani would be back in less than a day. The black mage, the mage Terushima had met, and whatever was going on with Moniwa being skittish around Akaashi and Semi could wait. Daishou pulled Terushima closer and kissed his forehead.

With Terushima's warmth against him, filling half of the void that had kept Daishou awake earlier that night, he drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry about the tension? It could have been much worse, trust me.   
> Anyway, as always, if there are any characters or anything you want to see, tell me! I love hearing from people!


	12. Until You’re Ready to Tell Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so many stressful chapters (this one is probably pretty stressful too, by Ogygia standards), but I'm actually gearing up for a bit of plot, so that's bound to happen. I swear this is still a happy AU, and everyone lives happily ever after and stuff. So please bear with me on the stress.   
> Also I definitely blame/am eternally grateful to A_Sirens_Lullaby for talking Yahaba's past out with me.

“You know you could call me Kenji,” Futakuchi said as he and Yahaba walked through the forest, hand in hand. Yahaba shot him a questioning look. “We’ve been dating long enough. I want to call you Shigeru. So you can use my name, too,” Futakuchi explained, slowing and turning slightly as he walked to study Yahaba’s expression. Yahaba hesitated, then squeezed Futakuchi’s hand and tested the way the name felt in his mouth. 

“Kenji,” Yahaba murmured, his normally even and polite voice slipping lower with affection as Futakuchi’s name left his lips. Futakuchi stumbled, caught off guard by just how warmly Yahaba said his name, and then fell with a yelp, nearly pulling Yahaba down with him. “Are you okay?” Yahaba asked. Futakuchi nodded and started to stand, only to hiss in pain and settle back to the ground. 

“I think I twisted my ankle,” Futakuchi admitted before Yahaba could ask. The healer shook his head, exasperated, and knelt beside him. Yahaba’s fingers were gentle as he touched Futakuchi’s injured ankle, but the human winced anyway. 

“Hold still,” Yahaba murmured, bringing his magic to bear on the injury. Futakuchi let out a sigh of relief, his pain fading. Yahaba closed his eyes, then immediately opened them as images - regrets - flashed before them. He needed to stay in the present. 

A growl, fearful and startled, shattered his concentration. The magic vanished - thankfully, Yahaba was fairly certain he’d successfully healed the minor sprain Futakuchi had achieved when he tripped - and Yahaba looked up. Inuoka stood there, staring at them, expression frozen in a terrified snarl. 

“Inuoka, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were there,” Yahaba said hastily. He pushed his magic farther away, in hopes of calming the young werewolf. “It’s okay, I was just healing him,” Inuoka whirled, shifted to wolf form as he stumbled in his haste to get away from Yahaba. Inuoka shot off into the forest, leaving Futakuchi staring after him in confusion, and Yahaba sighing in resignation. 

“What was that all about?” Futakuchi asked. Yahaba hesitated, closed his eyes again - a mistake, really - as he tried to find an answer.

* * *

 

_ Yahaba slipped through the shadows, eyes fixed on the man and the young child who stood at the entrance to the alley. Yahaba’s magic swirled beneath his skin, and he edged forward. Just a little closer, and he’d be able to reach them with his powers.  _

_ “Where are we going?” the boy asked.  _

_ “I’m taking you somewhere you’ll be safe,” the man answered. Yahaba shook his head. How naive. There was nowhere safe, not really. He’d learned that a long time ago, from his employer. Even if these two escaped Yahaba, they wouldn’t escape everyone sent out by Yahaba’s employer. After all, a black mage as old as the one called Royal had enough resources to get anyone, anywhere.  _

_ Yahaba snapped out of his thoughts as the pair started to move away from him. He reached for his magic, and the man tensed. _

_ “Inuoka, run,” he ordered, pushing the child forward. The boy fell as he ran, and then there was a gangly wolf pup in his place, scurrying as fast as his little paws could carry him. The man darted after him, shifting into a burly black-furred wolf as he moved. Yahaba scowled but held back. He could track them, get close while they slept. They’d have to stop soon; that pup wasn’t very big. It really was a shame that Yahaba was going to have to kill them. _

* * *

 

“Shigeru? You okay?” Futakuchi’s voice dragged Yahaba back to the present. Yahaba nodded and stood, offering his hand to Futakuchi, who took it and kissed the back of it. Yahaba spluttered, his cheeks flushing pink, caught off guard - as usual - by Futakuchi’s open affection. Futakuchi smirked and tugged on Yahaba’s hand, pulling him off balance. The healer toppled forward and ended up straddling Futakuchi’s lap, the human’s arms around his waist. Yahaba's blush darkened and Futakuchi grinned and kissed him. 

“Yahaba!” Yahaba hid his face in Futakuchi’s neck. He knew that voice. 

“Iwaizumi, if this is about Inuoka…” Yahaba muttered. 

“What? Inuoka? Never mind. No, it's not him. It's Daishou,” Iwaizumi snapped. “We need you back in town immediately.” Yahaba tensed, then scrambled to his feet. Futakuchi stood and took Yahaba’s hand again. Yahaba hurried toward town, Futakuchi at his side and Iwaizumi anxiously leading the way. 

When Yahaba strode into the clinic he and Kenma shared, he noticed Kyoutani and Terushima in the waiting area, but no sign of Daishou. Yahaba almost asked why the two of them were there instead of in the room with their boyfriend, then caught sight of a short, utterly terrified mage trapped in the corner, quailing under the glares of the werewolf and the human. 

“Kyoutani, Terushima. Stop that,” Iwaizumi ordered. Neither of them looked up. 

“Daishou needs you, doesn’t he?” Futakuchi tried as Yahaba let go of his hand and went through the waiting area, into the hallway with his examination rooms. 

“Can’t,” Kyoutani growled miserably just before Yahaba passed into the soundproofed section of the clinic. “The smell…” Yahaba frowned, sniffed experimentally, and then gagged. The heavy, cloying stench of burned flesh washed over him, coming from the first examination room. He stepped inside and closed the door. Akaashi was there, standing beside the examination table, where Daishou lay, his lip bloody from how hard he must have been chewing it to stay silent. Yahaba walked up to the table and fixed his polite bedside manner in place as he took in the damage. Daishou’s shirt had already been removed, revealing a nasty burn deep enough that Yahaba was astonished the compulsion mage was even awake. Yahaba resisted a grimace and muttered a hasty apology as he set his hands beside the charred flesh. 

He risked a glance at Daishou’s face and saw the mage’s eyes filled with tears. Just like the first time they’d met, Yahaba realized as he sent the first pulse of magic into Daishou’s body.

* * *

 

_ “Why did you try to kill Iwaizumi?” _

_ “Who’s Iwaizumi? Oh, wait. Is that the werewolf’s name?” Yahaba asked, eyeing the black mage before him warily. He hadn’t expected the werewolf and pup to lead him to a mage’s den. The angry-looking jinn beside the mage wasn’t comforting, either.  _

_ “Akaashi, I brought him,” announced the werewolf Yahaba had been  _ trying _ and apparently  _ failing _ to hunt, as he returned to the room the jinn and mage had transported Yahaba to after they caught him trying to use his magic to kill the werewolf and the pup that had been with him. At the werewolf’s side was a boy who couldn’t have been more than eleven or twelve, who was chewing on his lips nervously, his eyes wide and filled with tears. “I don’t like this plan, though.”  _

_ “We don’t have another choice - unless you’d like me to curse the answers out of him,” the mage - Akaashi, apparently - answered evenly. “I can’t keep him cursed so he can’t use his magic forever, Iwaizumi. Suguru can help.” _

_ “He doesn’t want to,” Iwaizumi replied. “You know how much he hates using his magic, Akaashi. We can’t ask him to do this.”  _

_ “We have to. We need to know why this assassin targeted you,” Akaashi insisted.  _

_ “Daishou will do it,” the jinn interrupted. Iwaizumi glared at him, but the jinn just pointed to the boy, who was staring at Yahaba, tears threatening to spill over and down his cheeks, teeth digging into his lower lip so fiercely that it looked like he was about to bite through it, eyes swirling in a hypnotic, enticing blend of color Yahaba couldn’t quite describe or even understand.  _

_ “Tell me why you tried to hurt Iwaizumi,” the child ordered. Yahaba felt a heavy, hazy sensation flow sluggishly through his mind, and he found his mouth moving. Telling them about Royal wanting werewolves, about the way he’d trained Yahaba to use his magic - healing magic, some quiet, nearly dormant part of his mind insisted - to kill.  _

_ By the time Yahaba regained control of himself, the child was sobbing, his small shoulders shaking as the swirling quality faded from his eyes.  _

_ “You did well, Suguru,” Akaashi said quietly. The boy flinched.  _

_ “I want Kentarou,” he whispered. “Please...I want to see Kentarou.”  _

_ “He’s waiting right outside, remember? Let’s go see him,” Iwaizumi replied, voice calm even as he shot a disapproving look at Akaashi, who met his gaze steadily. Unapologetically.  _

_ “We all do what we have to in order to protect our home,” Akaashi said. Iwaizumi snorted derisively and ushered the child out of the room. “Now, as for you…” Yahaba tensed. Would they kill him now? Or send him back to Royal, a failure to be punished for giving up information? “You don’t have anywhere to go, do you? You should stay here, where I can keep an eye on you.” _

* * *

 

Yahaba shook the memory away as his fingers started to tremble. This wound was deep, the burns reaching farther than Yahaba had healed since... He managed to keep  _ that _ particular memory at bay, if only barely, and focused on Daishou’s injury. He was nearly done when Daishou’s hand came up to grip Yahaba’s forearm. 

“If it’s not too much trouble…” Daishou began, voice rough and eyes still full of pain. 

“I’ll heal your lip so they don’t notice,” Yahaba assured him. “Don’t worry.” Moments later, he lifted his hands from Daishou’s newly healed skin and swayed as his vision went dark. Akaashi steadied him hastily, and Yahaba let him. 

“Take it easy for a couple days. And whatever you did to get that burn, if you do it again, I’ll have to lecture Kyoutani and Terushima about protecting you properly,” Yahaba warned, his words quieter, less forceful than usual, almost slurred as the weight of using so much magic so quickly made it difficult to think clearly. 

“You need to rest, too,” Akaashi replied. “Is Futakuchi here? I’ll have him take you home.” 

“And tell Daishou’s boyfriends not to kill Hinata,” Yahaba added. Daishou sighed, and Yahaba nodded loosely. “They’ve got him cornered. Kid looks terrified,” Yahaba confided. 

“I’ll handle them,” Daishou assured him, trying to sit up. 

“They’ll handle  _ you _ ,” Akaashi countered firmly, pressing Daishou back down with one hand on his shoulder. “I’m going to tell Kyoutani to carry you home.” Yahaba slumped into the chair in the corner and let his eyes flutter shut as exhaustion claimed him.

* * *

 

The next thing he knew, he was in his own bed, staring up at the ceiling in confusion. 

“You’re awake,” Futakuchi noticed, his warmth pressing against Yahaba’s side. Yahaba turned toward that heat and pressed against it. “You’re a whole lot more open with touch when you’re tired, did you know that?” 

“Shut up,” Yahaba muttered. Futakuchi laughed and let it go, enjoying the quiet contact just as much as Yababa. 

“Hey, Shigeru?” Futakuchi said eventually. 

“Mm?”

“Whatever it was you were remembering, whatever made Inuoka spook like that...I want to know what it was,” Futakuchi told him. Yahaba tensed, more awake now, and Futakuchi rolled on top of him, making Yahaba turn so red that Futakuchi would be worried about him if he wasn’t used to Yahaba blushing at physical contact. The human stared down at him seriously as he added, “I want to know about your past. But I’ll wait until you’re ready to tell me. I won’t push, okay? Just...know that my feelings for you aren’t going to change because of anything in your past. All right?” Yahaba’s gaze was fixed on Futakuchi’s for a long moment, the thought that he had been given something incredibly precious in his relationship with Futakuchi, and Yahaba was determined to never, ever lose this. 

He’d have to tell Futakuchi eventually - after all, it wouldn’t be fair to keep it secret forever, and Futakuchi should hear it from Yahaba - but for now…

Yahaba wasn’t ready yet. 

“I’ll tell you eventually,” Yahaba promised softly. Futakuchi smiled and ducked his head to kiss Yahaba’s forehead, then his cheeks. 

“When you’re ready,” Futakuchi replied before dropping another kiss, this time to Yahaba’s lips. 

“When I’m ready,” Yahaba agreed when Futakuchi pulled back. There was a pause, and then Yahaba couldn’t help but ask, “How did Daishou get all burned up anyway?”

“Apparently Hinata tried to make his own magical fireworks,” Futakuchi told him, shaking his head at the young mage’s foolishness before flopping onto his side next to Yahaba. “Terushima was standing in the wrong place when one went off Daishou pushed him out of the way and got hit.” Yahaba shook his head. 

“That kid,” he muttered. “Always hurting himself to help others.” 

“Says the one who passed out for two days after healing him,” Futakuchi teased. Yahaba squawked. 

“I  _ what _ ?” 

“Yeah. You slept like Aone,” Futakuchi informed him. When Yahaba frowned in confusion, Futakuchi clarified, “Like a rock. You know, since golems are supposedly made out of earth and stone and stuff?” 

“I will make you regret that terrible joke,” Yahaba announced. 

“Sure you will,” Futakuchi agreed easily. “You should go back to sleep, though. You still look exhausted.” Yahaba opened his mouth to argue and yawned instead. He huffed and pushed Futakuchi’s shoulder, sending the human sprawling onto his back. Yahaba made a pleased little sound, then settled against Futakuchi’s side, his head resting on the human’s chest. Futakuchi hummed in satisfaction and slid his arms around Yahaba’s waist. “Good night,” Futakuchi murmured, but Yahaba was already asleep again. 


	13. Puzzle Pieces Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realized that despite being called Tales From Takeda's Library, neither Takeda nor his library have actually been shown. So I'm fixing that.

The library was silent for once. No one had come in demanding information to deal with a magical crisis, no one had delivered any disturbingly powerful magical items Terushima had found, and - strangely - the ghost who haunted the library hadn’t made an appearance yet. Takeda hummed to himself to fill the quiet as he wandered among the shelves. He was convinced that the library itself was alive - sometimes he suspected that the ghost wasn’t actually haunting the library, but was actually an avatar of the library’s theoretical consciousness - because new books seemed to constantly be appearing as he needed information they contained. 

A soft chime floated through the shelves, and Takeda made his way toward the front of the building, wondering idly who had just walked through the door. When he saw Akaashi standing at the rarely-used front desk, one hand resting on the ancient wood - honestly, that desk was probably older than Akaashi, which was saying a lot - Takeda almost called out to him. He caught sight of Akaashi’s furrowed brow and distant gaze, though, so he kept quiet until he reached the Magister. 

“Akaashi, what can I do for you?” Takeda asked, keeping his voice soft. He’d learned long ago that his usual exuberance wouldn’t help when Akaashi was worried, and the mage was definitely worried about something right now. 

“Ah, Takeda. I...don’t know, actually. I just needed somewhere to think,” Akaashi admitted. Takeda studied him for a moment. 

“Why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind? You can walk through the shelves with me and try to find the ghost,” Takeda suggested. Akaashi raised an eyebrow. 

“He has a name, you know,” Akaashi reminded him. 

“I know. But he keeps vanishing every time I use it,” Takeda sighed. “Anyway, we were talking about you and what’s bothering you so much you came here instead of just talking to Semi or Iwaizumi or even Daishou.” 

“You’re as persistant as ever,” Akaashi commented. Takeda shrugged. 

“I’ve been told that’s my most annoying and most redeeming quality,” he replied. “Now, are you going to tell me?” The Magister looked away and relented.

“I don’t want to worry them,” Akaashi said quietly. “And...I don’t actually know what the problem is, if there is one.” There was a pause, and then Akaashi continued, “Actually, that’s a lie. There isn’t a problem, not yet, but there should be. So many of the people here have been hurt by a black mage looking for power. Yet they all seem to trust me to protect them.” 

“That’s because our town is a haven. And even if they didn’t trust you, anyone who can earn the...let’s say  _ loyalty _ ...of a jinn as powerful as Semi deserves at least some respect,” Takeda pointed out. “You’re a good leader, and your powers keep the people here safe. Having an old, powerful werewolf like Iwaizumi on your side makes you even more trustworthy in the minds of the older citizens, and having a young, strong mage like Daishou support you means newcomers will at least give you a chance. You just have to rely on them a little more, and stop taking the burden on yourself,” Takeda insisted. Akaashi blinked at him, then shook his head. 

“I think you may be right. Even if the citizens have no reason to trust me when they arrive, anyone would believe in the others who help me protect this place,” Akaashi conceded. Takeda beamed. 

“See? Nothing to worry about!” he exclaimed, noticing Akaashi’s expression relax a bit. “Now, while you’re here…” Akaashi must have seen something he didn’t like in Takeda’s eyes, because he took a step back. “Terushima keeps bringing more and more things into town, and I’m running out of space. And since you and Semi are on such good terms…” Akaashi took another step toward the door. 

“I’ll mention it to him,” Akaashi agreed quickly, before Takeda could start requesting anything else. “I should be going now, though.” The mage left quickly, and Takeda couldn’t help the satisfied smile that made its way onto his face. 

“That was strange,” a voice commented right beside Takeda’s ear. Takeda shrieked and threw himself forward even as it occurred to him that after so many years -  _ decades  _ \- in the library, he really shouldn’t be surprised by the resident ghost anymore. Takeda stumbled and ended up on the floor, staring up at the  _ very unimpressed _ ghost, who - as always - looked deceptively solid, with his blond hair pulled back from his face with a headband and his usual frown firmly in place. 

“Last time I decided to ask Akaashi for improvements to the library, I gave him a list that took Semi about a month to finish. I knew he’d be distracted from his issues and bolt if he thought I was starting with that again,” Takeda admitted. “We do need more space for Terushima’s finds, though.” The ghost reached down and straightened Takeda’s glasses, which had almost fallen off when he fell. Takeda blinked. The ghost hardly ever put the concentration into making his form physical enough to actually touch things that weren’t books or other items that had been in the library far longer than Takeda. 

“Since you drove Akaashi out, you must have something else you want to focus on,” the ghost guessed. Takeda nodded. 

“I didn’t think about it until Akaashi mentioned it, but there have been a lot of people who have come here after being attacked by a black mage. Even that moon god could have been made human by a strong enough curse,” Takeda replied. “I want to do some research.” 

“Let me guess. Any and every book that even mentions black magic?” the ghost sighed. Takeda nodded. “Even the ones you’ve read before?” Another nod. “Fine. But if you keel over because you forgot to eat and I have to call Yahaba again I’m gonna be pissed.” 

“Don’t worry,” Takeda said. 

“I’m not worried. I just don’t want to have to carry you-”

“Keishin,” Takeda interrupted. The ghost froze, then immediately vanished. “Really? Again? I know you can hear me!” Takeda shouted. “You  _ said _ I could use your name, so why do you keep disappearing every time I say it?” A book appeared in front of him, and Takeda sighed, picked it up, and stood. “Once I finish this research project, you and I are going to have a talk,” Takeda announced to the empty air. He shook his head and stared down at the book in his hands. He’d only seen it once before, when Akaashi had brought it to the library. The book’s soft white cover felt like smooth stone, and there was no title on it, no sign of its contents. Takeda frowned and carried the book to his favorite reading corner. He settled into one of the oversized, exceedingly comfortable chairs, and ran his hand over the cover. “Why this book first?” Takeda mused. He opened it carefully and found the first page blank. Takeda frowned, trailed his fingertips over the smooth page. Nothing. He turned the page, and the edge cut into his skin. He hissed, frowning at the paper cut now adorning his index finger. A single drop of blood fell onto the blank pages in front of him.

Magic flared, dark and sharp and Takeda cried out in surprise and fear as the world swirled around him. 


	14. Puzzle Pieces Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stress this chapter, sorry...minor character death warning?? I guess?

Takeda groaned and straightened his glasses. The cut on his finger stung, and he frowned and sucked on the wound to try to ease the pain, only to freeze with his finger still in his mouth as he stared at his surroundings. 

The library was gone. 

Instead, he stood in Akaashi’s home, in a room he’d only seen when delivering spellbooks to Akaashi: the black mage’s workroom. The walls were lined with potions, books, and artifacts. There was a perch in the corner, presumably for the living owl omen who followed Akaashi around. Bokuto wasn’t present, but Akaashi was leaning against the table in the middle of the room, arms crossed as he impassively swept his gaze over the large, white-haired golem standing just inside the doorway. Takeda blinked; why would Aone be in Akaashi’s workroom? For that matter, why was  _ Takeda _ in Akaashi’s workroom, and why didn’t Akaashi seem to notice?

“What you’re looking for isn’t an exact magic,” Akaashi said softly. “Please, don’t ask me to do this lightly.” 

“You said that the first time I asked,” Aone rumbled. Takeda jumped; he wasn’t sure he’d ever heard the golem actually speak in a complete sentence before. “Do you have what you need or not?”

“I have it,” Akaashi sighed. “But you need to think about this. There are less dangerous ways to get rid of memory-based nightmares.” Takeda squeaked in surprise. Aone? Having nightmares? Could golems even  _ have _ nightmares? Did they actually sleep? 

“Less permanent,” Aone replied, as though he hadn’t heard Takeda’s squeak. “Kenji will notice soon if he has not already. I do not want him to ask questions about the past.” Akaashi frowned. 

“You could just tell him about it, you know. He accepted Yahaba’s past; he’ll accept yours, too,” Akaashi insisted. 

“Yahaba did not fail in his one purpose in life,” Aone countered, his usual frown deepening. 

“That’s debatable,” Akaashi muttered. “But if you’re really, truly sure you want this, then I’ll do the spell. I won’t destroy the memories, however. I’ll seal them in here.” Akaashi unfolded his arms and let one hand fall on the table beside him - no, on a book that lay there, its soft white cover glowing slightly at Akaashi’s touch - as he stared at Aone. 

“I failed to protect Gin and Mariko. I failed to protect Kanako, and I failed to save Kenji soon enough. I cannot fail again. Do it,” Aone said, crossing the room to stand in front of Akaashi. 

“Fine.” Akaashi didn’t look happy about it, but he turned to face the table, opening the book to the middle. “Put your hand on one page,” he ordered. Aone did so, his large hand taking up most of the space. Akaashi held out one hand toward the shelves, and a knife flew from one of them and into his palm, hilt first. Akaashi examined the knife for a moment, then turned and plunged it through Aone’s hand, into the book, without warning. The golem grunted, but didn’t flinch or cry out. Takeda, on the other hand, let out a shrill scream and fell backwards. His back hit the shelves, but none of the items moved. “That knife will transfer bits of the magic that brought you to life - your memories - into the book as soon as I activate the spell. Think of whatever memories have been bothering you, and the spell will transfer them into the book. Of course, as the price for your painful memories being removed, you will lose a few good memories as well,” Akaashi warned. “There’s still time to change your mind.” 

“Kenji must not know,” Aone insisted. “He is happy now. I will not let that change.” Akaashi sighed and held his hand out once more. A second knife launched itself from the shelf to Akaashi’s hand, this one blade first, the sharp edge cutting into Akaashi’s palm. Akaashi hissed at the impact, but as the blood welled up around the metal, he calmly pulled the blade from his hand and pressed his bleeding palm to the page opposite Aone’s. The instant Akaashi’s blood touched the page, power surged through the room. Takeda cried out - still no reaction from Akaashi or Aone - and then his vision went dark.

* * *

 

It took a moment for Takeda’s sight to clear. For a moment, there was nothing but darkness and the smell of salt and a humid warmth around him. Then his vision returned, and he saw that he was standing on a small, private beach. Aone stood beside him, but made no move to acknowledge the librarian’s presence. Takeda frowned and stretched up to wave his hand in front of Aone’s face, but the golem appeared not to notice him. Takeda sighed and resigned himself to observing without affecting anything again. 

What he’d seen in Akaashi’s workroom suggested that when Takeda’s blood came into contact with the book, he’d activated some aspect of the spell that had pulled Aone’s memories into the book. Takeda hoped that eventually the memories would run out, ending the spell and returning him to the real world, but apparently he couldn’t ask anyone to confirm that for him at the moment. 

“Taka! Taka look!” A child with brown hair tousled by the wind and damp with salt water ran up to Aone, his eyes shining as he held something out to the golem. He couldn’t have been more than eight or nine, and he approached the intimidating golem without even a hint of hesitation. “Look, it’s a sand dollar!” Aone bent down and held out his hand, palm up. The child deposited his find happily, and Aone studied it with his usual seriousness. “Do you like it?” the child asked. Aone nodded, and the child beamed and ran back toward the water. “I’ll find more! And some shells!” the child called as he kicked up sand. Aone watched stoically as the child splashed into the water, shrieking at the cold and then cooing in delight as he bent down to retrieve something from under the water. Another wave rose, knocked the child off his feet. Aone surged across the sand faster than Takeda had ever seen him move - he’d heard about Aone’s surprising speed, of course, just never witnessed it first hand - and plucked the child from the water with the hand not holding the sand dollar. The child squealed in surprise and grabbed hold of Aone’s arm as he was lifted away from the waves. “Taka!” the child laughed. “Taka, it’s fine! Just some water!” Aone carried the child - who stopped laughing and started pouting at him - out of the ocean and set him on the beach. 

“Kenji,” Aone began, crouching beside the child. 

“Too slow!” the child shouted, scrambling to his feet and darting away down the beach. Aone paused, staring after the child for a moment, then stood and followed him. Aone smiled and picked up the pace, going along with the child’s game and chasing him down the beach. 

Takeda watched them as they ran into the distance. Just before the pair faded from view, Takeda’s vision went black again.

* * *

 

This time, when his vision cleared, he saw Aone standing in the corner of an ornate room, watching the people in the center. A man and a woman, arm in arm, were talking to a pair of men near the center of the room. A girl who looked about twelve was playing with a boy who couldn’t have been more than four off to the side. 

“Kanako, Kenji, come here and meet Royal,” the woman called. That name sounded  _ so familiar _ , where had Takeda heard it before? The boy and girl trotted over to the adults dutifully, the boy closest to Aone’s position. The two men were introduced as Royal - a blond with a hint of a smirk playing over his expression - and Hiiro, his mage apprentice. The girl, Kanako, stepped forward to greet them, and Takeda got a better look at the boy. It was the same child from the beach, just younger. And, Takeda realized, he knew the child’s adult self as well. 

These were Aone’s memories. This was Futakuchi’s family. Takeda’s attention caught on the boy, saw him glancing at Aone out of the corner of his eye, little sparks playing around his fingers. 

That couldn’t be right. The Futakuchi Takeda knew didn’t have any magic, and never had. 

Wasn’t that what they had said?   
Futakuchi had been born to a mage family that was slowly losing power, and he had been born without powers, but Aone protected him anyway. 

Takeda’s attention jerked back to the adults as a scream pierced the air. Royal had seized the father’s collar and pulled him forward, then apparently pressed his other hand flat against the man’s chest and done something to make him scream. Takeda got a glimpse of magic before Aone was moving - right through Takeda - headed for the family. The mother shoved the children toward the golem.

“Get the children out of here!” she shouted as Hiiro grabbed her wrist and hauled her closer to him. She whirled, magic swirling in her hand as she prepared to fight. Hiiro dodged the energy blast she sent at him and set his hand against her throat. Magic glinted between them, and she screamed and went limp. 

Aone grabbed the nearest child, Kenji. He reached for the girl. 

“Take Kenji!” the girl ordered, turning back to face Royal and Hiiro just as her parents fell to the floor. 

“Mommy! Daddy! Kanako!” the boy screamed. Aone hesitated, and that pause was a second too long. Hiiro reached the girl and Royal slipped past them and grabbed for the boy. His fingers brushed the child’s arm, and the boy let out a wail as Aone wrenched him away from the one called Royal, who stumbled. 

Aone ran. 

Faster than he had on the beach.

Faster than Takeda had known was possible. 

Faster than any creature should be able to. 

With the shrieking child in his arms, the golem fled. 

The memory faded just as magic sparked between the girl and Hiiro.

* * *

 

“Itettsu! Itettsu, wake the fuck up!” 

Takeda blinked, and suddenly the library was back. Or...he was back in the library, he wasn’t sure which. Books lay scattered on the floor around his chair, and the ghost had apparently made himself solid enough to be shaking Takeda awake. 

“Keishin,” Takeda mumbled. “Have you...heard the name Royal before?” Suddenly the sensation of the ghost’s hand was gone, and Takeda frowned at what appeared to be the ghost’s hand going through his shoulder instead of gripping it. “Don’t go solid again with your hand in my shoulder like that,” he mumbled. The ghost backed away. 

“Why would you ask that?” he demanded. Takeda blinked up at him. 

“That’s the name of one of the mages who apparently killed Futakuchi’s family,” Takeda said hesitantly. “Where did you hear it?”

“Royal...is the reason I’m bound to this library. It’s the alias the black mage who enchanted this place used when he tied my soul to the building. Akaashi came through later, discovered the library, and built Ogygia around it,” the ghost said grimly. 

“That’s...terrible,” Takeda whispered, staring at him. 

“It was ages ago,” the ghost reminded him. 

“The name was really familiar,” Takeda said, trying to shift the topic slightly. “But I don’t know why.”

“Ask around. See if anyone else knows him,” the ghost suggested. Takeda nodded. 

“I’ll give them a description of him, too,” he decided. “Make sure it’s the same person, not just a copycat using the same name.” 

“And if it is the same person?” the ghost asked. Takeda frowned. 

“I don’t know. It could be nothing, or it could be important. I’ll finish reading the other books when I finish asking around,” he added. “Thanks for your help, Keishin!” The ghost stared at him, then abruptly vanished again. “Still going to talk about that eventually,” Takeda warned as he got to his feet and headed toward the front door. “This shouldn’t take too long.” 

After all, how many people in town could have encountered this mage called Royal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points to whoever can figure out who all has dealt with Royal.  
> Extra special bonus points if you can figure out who has encountered him besides the ones I've already hinted at or blatantly stated!   
> (And if you can figure out Royal's real identity I will love you forever)


	15. Puzzle Pieces Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last section of Puzzle Pieces, and it's short, but the next arc of Takeda's Library is about to start, as well as the Convergence Festival in Oikawa's section of the series. Just remember this IS still a happy AU, so there will be a happy ending!

“Tsukki, did you go past the wards?” Yamaguchi called, frowning. “Where are you?” The moon god was fond of slipping away to get some peace and quiet, but he usually told Yamaguchi where he was going. Today, Yamaguchi had returned from visiting the light fairy, Yachi, who he’d befriended the week before, and Tsukishima was gone. Yamaguchi’s search had brought him to the wards, but there was still no sign of his master.

“Hello? Is someone there? Please, help me!” an unfamiliar voice reached Yamaguchi from across the wards. The constellation moved toward the voice and froze. There, outside Ogygia’s protection, Tsukishima lay unconscious, with a blond stranger kneeling beside him. “Someone! Anyone! Please!” Yamaguchi scowled and stepped through the wards, the silvery-white flames of his star fire appearing around him. 

“Get away from my master!” Yamaguchi ordered, raising his hands as the flames gathered into spheres in his palms. The blond stared up at him. 

“You’re a constellation,” he said, surprise more than fear in his voice. “Can you help him, then?” Yamaguchi studied the stranger’s earnest expression for a long moment. Then he nodded. The stranger moved away from Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi hurried to his side, falling to his knees beside the moon god and banishing the star fire. He’d learned from experience that sometimes a gentle nudge with constellation energy could help Tsukishima heal, so whatever had made him collapse would hopefully be fixed if Yamaguchi gave him a little boost. 

“Who are you?” Yamaguchi asked as he sent a slight pulse of energy, as soft and warm as he could manage, into Tsukishima.

* * *

 

“Akaashi, I need to speak with you,” Takeda announced, walking into the Magister’s office without bothering to knock. Akaashi looked up from the book he was reading and frowned. Semi, who was sitting on Akaashi’s desk and watching the mage, glanced over his shoulder and joined Akaashi in frowning at Takeda. 

“What is it?” Akaashi asked. Takeda hesitated, glancing at Semi. 

“You know how you mentioned how many of our citizens have been affected by a power-hungry black mage?” Takeda reminded him. Akaashi tensed and nodded. Semi’s eyes narrowed, and he floated off the desk and sat cross-legged in midair, arms folded over his chest as he glared from Akaashi to Takeda and back. 

“Were you worrying about people trusting you again?” Semi demanded. Akaashi avoided Semi’s searching gaze, and the jinn huffed disapprovingly. “I swear, every couple of years you start thinking about  _ him _ again, and then you start worrying too much.” 

“Takeda has something important to say, I think,” Akaashi said calmly, ignoring Semi’s outburst. 

“Sugawara, Sawamura, Yahaba, and Moniwa all described the black mage they encountered as incredibly strong, blond, arrogant, and cold, and Suga and Yahaba both mentioned the name Royal,” Takeda said grimly. Akaashi and Semi were unusually still and quiet as Takeda continued, “And I witnessed some of Aone’s memories through an enchanted book, and the mage who wiped out the Futakuchi mages, leaving only our magicless Futakuchi, fit the same description and called himself Royal.” 

“More accurately,” Akaashi murmured, “Royal stole Futakuchi’s magic and killed his family doing the same to them. That’s why he would have targeted the Moniwa, Sakunami, and Shibayama families as well.”

“You’re missing the point, Keiji,” Semi snapped, his quiet gone as energy - or, knowing him,  _ reality _ \- rippled around him. “Royal. Blond. Powerful. Steals magic. You  _ know _ who that sounds like.”

“We killed him,” Akaashi replied shortly. “We killed him, Eita. He can’t be going around hurting people when he’s  _ dead _ .” 

“What if he survived somehow? Futakuchi survived having his magic ripped out, so-”

“Futakuchi was a child, too young to even remember what he lost. He still doesn't know he ever had magic to start with,” Akaashi snapped. “ _ He _ wasn’t. There’s no way-”

“I thought there was no way a mage could capture me and force me to assist with his spells, but that bastard managed it,” Semi retorted. “What if we underestimated him again, Keiji? What if he’s alive and getting stronger from what he’s gathered from the mage families and the creatures he’s encountered?”

“Even  _ he _ can’t come back from the dead!” Akaashi insisted.

“Who are you two talking about?” Takeda asked nervously, gaze darting between the two  _ terrifyingly powerful _ beings who were glaring at each other in front of him. 

“A very powerful black mage we killed hundreds of years ago,” Akaashi answered stiffly. “Who can’t possibly be the same-”

“Unless he survived what we did,” Semi interrupted, exasperated. 

“Who?” Takeda asked again. Semi and Akaashi frowned at each other for a long moment, then finally turned their attention to the librarian. 

“A very, very old black mage - possibly the first one ever - who was my mentor when I was still learning to use my powers,” Akaashi answered grimly. “His name was-”

* * *

 

“I’m Miya Atsumu,” the stranger answered, leaning over Tsukishima and resting his palm on Yamaguchi’s cheek. The constellation tensed and frowned at the stranger. 

“What are you doing?” Yamaguchi demanded, reaching up to knock his hand away. 

“You’re going to do as I say,” Miya replied, his voice suddenly heavy and intoxicating. Yamaguchi found himself leaning forward, listening intently. “You’re going to walk me through that ward and take me to the library. Understood?” The words pressed down on Yamaguchi’s mind, making his thoughts sluggish and foggy. He nodded woodenly and stood to do as Miya said. 

**Author's Note:**

> If there's a character you want to see, let me know! I'm open to requests!


End file.
